Daikou: The Eight Tailed Wolf Demon
by Dimunda
Summary: Title sucks yeah.Anyway, Koyami wishes to be into Naruto's world to escape her abusive life.Then, she realizes her wish comes true!She's now on a team with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. But does she hold more than she or the others know? R&R better than sounds
1. Koyami Somai

I ran through the woods, tears streaming down my eyes. He had hit me for the last time. My name is Koyami Somai. I have brown shoulder length hair wrapped in a ponytail, and blue eyes. I wore an old pair of pants and a torn up black shirt. On my arms were bruises and on my face, blood was trickling down. I was abused by my father for the last time. I did nothing. All I was doing was watching my favorite show, Naruto, and he came home and slapped me, and hurt me.

I had no mother. At least not any more. She died a long time ago. I wasn't going to go back home. I didn't know where I was going to go, but it wasn't back there. I ran passed trees and found the hill I had wanted to rest at.

I crumbled to the ground, my legs giving in. I laid my back into the grass, my breathing heavy. I opened my eyes and stared into the night sky. I then saw a shooting star pass by. I smiled.

"I…," I said, "I wish I could be in Naruto's world. To be with Kiba."

I loved Kiba and Akamaru. I looked around and sighed. I was still here. I then heard thunder and looked up. The sky had gotten dark so quickly. It then started to rain hard. I shot up, covering my head as I ran to find shelter. I saw a hollow tree and ran into it.

My body was soaking, my clothes clinging to my body. I wrung the water from my hair, it dripping onto the soil. The rain was pouring harder, thunder and lightning crashing and flashing. I backed up into the farthest part of the tree, which wasn't very far. I leaned my head against the tree, and closed my eyes, sleep following right behind.

"Hey, wake up!"

I turned in my sleep, refusing to listen for once.

"Hey! You listening to me?!"

No I thought.

"Well you need to!"

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes, you did! Now come on! Get up!"

I heard a dog bark, and then felt something wet and rough on my face.

"Yuck!" I said, shooting up.

I stared into the face of a brown and white dog. I recognized this dog from somewhere, but it couldn't be.

"Akamaru?" I asked, feeling stupid.

The dog looked like it was smiling and let off a happy bark.

"How do you know my dog's name?"

My eyes widened as I looked at the boy in front of me. He wore a gray jacket, its hood over his head. He had brown hair from what I could see, and brown eyes. He had red marks on his face, and I saw a sharp tooth hand slightly from his mouth.

"Hey!" he yelled.

I snapped out of my train of thoughts when he yelled.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled.

I looked away, saying, "S-sorry." I sounded like a scared wimp.

I heard him sigh. I looked to see his face was calm.

"I should apologize," he said, "I shouldn't have been so angry. My name's Kiba by the way." He held his hand out.

I took it slowly, saying, "K-Koyami."

He pulled me up to my feet. I looked around, and gasped, my hand flinging to the base of my throat. I felt something cold and metallic on it, and looked down. My eyes widened. I saw the Konoha head band wrapped around my neck.

"You ok?" Kiba asked, staring at me. Akamaru jumped onto his head, and smiling.

"I-I'm in Konoha!" I yelled.

Kiba looked at me, as though I were crazy, saying, "Duuuh! Of course you are! But, you know, I don't think I've ever seen you around here, Koyami. You seem to have graduated from the academy though."

"I have?" I asked, still dazed at the thought of where I was.

Kiba barked a laugh, saying, "Well you do have the head band."

I looked down at it again. "I-I'm a ninja...," I said.

Kiba smiled and yelled, "Yeah! It's great!"

I looked up at him and blushed.

He asked, "So, who's your sensei?"

The only sensei I could think of was Iruka.

"Iruka," I answered.

He stared at me, confused. "That's funny," he said, "I don't remember you in our class."

I blushed.

He smiled and said, "Oh well. Come on! Sensei's assigning our groups today!"

He took my hand and dragged me down the road.

I felt my face redden deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're late, Kiba!" Iruka said when we walked in the door.

His eyes then adverted from Kiba to me. I blushed and looked the other way.

Kiba had let go of my hand and rubbed it on the back of his head.

"Sorry, sensei. I had to stop," he said, his eyes looking at me.

"Who are you, dear?" Iruka asked. His eyes looked at my head band, and he asked, "What's your name?" He placed the clipboard in front of him, and pen in his hands.

I said, "Um m-my name is K-Koyami S-Somai, sensei."

Iruka wrote something down on the clipboard, and nodded his head to me.

"Could you be any quieter? I'm sitting right by you and I couldn't hear you!"

A roar of laughter filled the room. Why, I don't know. I blushed deeply, turning away from the genins.

Iruka looked up, furious, and yelled, "Naruto, show some respect!"

Naruto?

I turned and would you know, I saw the blonde haired blue eyed boy, laughing his head off. He looked exactly like the show, but being in the same room as him, it felt different.

"Koyami, Kiba, take a seat," Iruka said.

I nodded my head, my face still feeling hot. I went to the top row. No one was sitting in it, while Kiba sat by Naruto.

I felt eyes burning into me, so I turned slightly to my left. I saw a familiar black haired boy with blue highlights, and onyx eyes staring at me. He actually looked like he was glaring. I turned away, my face growing hotter. Sasuke Uchiha I thought. I sighed. Only here for a short time, and I'm already a huge fool.

"Alright, listen up!" Iruka yelled.

Everyone became quiet, even Naruto.

Iruka said, "I'm going to assign teams now! Listen for your name!"

I groaned and placed my head on the table. How was I going to be on a team, if I didn't know how to use any jutsus? I mean, I memorized the basic hand signs, like the cloning jutsu, the transform justu, and all the basics, but I didn't know how to use my chakra!

I groaned again, closing my eyes.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke," I heard him say. I heard a groan and a yeah. I heard Sasuke give a low 'hn'.

"And finally, with an extra, will be Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Koyami."

I shot up at the sound of my name. I looked at Iruka, who stared at me, a huge smile on his face. My face grew hot as everyone in the class looked in my direction. Why were they all staring at me?

"Ok," Iruka said, turning the gennins back to him, "You will meet your new sensei here tomorrow, bright and early. Good luck! You're dismissed!"

Naruto ran out of the room, while the others walked. I got to my feet, and turned toward the stairs, when Sasuke stopped in his tracks and stared at me. I felt my face redden once again, and I saw that Ino and Sakura (of course I recognized them!) giving my death glares from below.

I turned away quickly and walked down the stairs, Sasuke soon walking right passed me.

Everyone was out of the room, and Iruka was organizing papers on his desk.

"Iruka-sensei?" I asked, approaching him.

"Yes, Koyami?" he asked, looking up at me.

I gulped. I said, "I don't know how to actually 'use' my chakra, sensei. I know the basic hand signs, but I just don't know how to use my chakra."

Iruka stood up, a finger on his chin. He said, "Well, I can feel that you have a powerful chakra."

"Do you think I can't use any jutsus?" I asked.

Iruka shook his head, laughing slightly. He said, "I think you can, Koyami. Why don't you get one of your teammates to help you then? You do need to find something that suits you."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Ok. Thank you, sensei!" I yelled, running out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran outside, seeing the sun already beginning to set. I saw Kiba sitting on a bench, stroking a sleeping Akamaru's back.

He saw me and said, "There you are! I was beginning to worry."

I blushed, and walked towards him. He placed the still sleeping Akamaru onto his head, and walked by my side.

"I'll walk you home," he said, "Where do you live?"

I turned away. That didn't occur to me. Where was I going to live?

"Koyami?" he asked.

I replied, "Nowhere. I live nowhere." That was the truth. Even in my world, I had nowhere to live.

Kiba smiled and said, "Well I can't let my teammate live on the streets and get sick. Come on!"

He then grabbed my hand, and dragged me, yet again, to a place I had no idea where we were going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, we were at a huge home, the one that I had only seen in televisions. Kiba took off his shoes, and I didn't. I had none, so what would be the point.

Kiba must've noticed, for he said, "We need to get you some shoes, kay?"

I blushed and nodded my head.

He observed me, and said, "And some new clothes. We'll go tomorrow before we meet our sensei. I'll ask my mom to take us. I mean, I wouldn't go, but right after you get them, we'll meet the sensei."

I nodded my head, feeling embarrassed. He then slid the door open and walked inside. I followed right behind him.

He yelled, "Hey, mom, come here!"

I heard a woman from a different room yell, "Alright! Hold your horses!"

I then saw a woman with messy brown hair and brown eyes, walk into the room. She looked so much like Kiba. She had the same red markings on her face, and I saw two fang like teeth appear out of the corner of her mouth. By her side, was a giant, what I presumed to be, a gray and white wolf. It had an eye patch on its right eye.

The woman took one look at me and asked, "Who's this, Kiba?"

I backed away slowly and I felt my face grow hot.

Kiba's arm was around my shoulder in an instant, him saying, "This is one of my teammates, Koyami Somai."

Kiba's mother observed me. The wolf looked like he was too.

Kiba's mom asked, "And you brought her here because…..."

Kiba became serious, releasing his arm from my shoulder, and said, "She doesn't have a home. I can't let my teammate get sick."

Kiba's mom smiled and she asked, "And you're going to ask whether she can stay here or not, correct?"

Kiba nodded his head.

She smiled and said, "Sure. Why not? We have an extra room that's no use."

She looked at me and said, "Come on, dear. Follow me."

I nodded my head and ran by her side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked down the hall, just her and myself. She looked at me, probably staring at my clothes.

She looked at my arms and legs, asking, "Good heavens, girl, what happened to you? You only just became a genin. How did you get those kinds of bruises?!"

I felt my face redden as I looked down. I said, "I don't know."

She turned away from me, dropping the subject immediately. We then reached a door and she slid it open. I gasped. The room wasn't huge, but it was my room. It would be the best thing I'd ever have.

"Here you are," she said, pointing to the room.

I walked in. I said, "Thank you so much."

She smiled and said, "It's nothing. We've never used this. The only thing I want to ask is, do you like dogs?"

I smiled and said, "I love dogs! Anything related to the canine family, I love it!"

She smiled and said, "Then there will be no problem."

She looked at my clothes again and said, "I heard Kiba. We will get up and get you some clothes, so get a goodnight's sleep, kay?"

I nodded my head, and ran across to my bed. She slid the door closed, her smiling face the last thing I saw before quickly falling asleep.

How is it? It will get better I promise so don't judge the first chapter. If you know Kiba's parents name and that wolf with the eye patch names I would be grateful if you told me! R&R plez:)

Dimunda


	2. Daikou

I began to wonder. Was the day before just another hallucination of mine? One of the things I wanted the most, just another hallucination. I do tend to hallucinate when father abuses too much. Oh well. It was nice while it lasted. It made me feel excepted for once.

I then began to dream. Or have my nightmares begun. My father came up and started abusing me. I started to cry and beg him to stop. He didn't. He just kept hitting me. I couldn't feel my arms and legs. Even in a dream, it hurt. It hurt so badly. I felt the tears on my face, and looked up at my father's furious face.

"Koyami!"

That voice. Kiba? No. It was just a hallucination.

"Koyami, you're crying. Come on. Wake up!"

I tried to listen. I began to open my eyes.

"There you go."

I opened my eyes all the way, and saw Kiba staring at me, his usual hood not on, revealing his messy hair. I blushed. His face was so close to mine.

He looked at me, and suddenly looked concerned. He asked, "You ok? Your face is a little red."

He placed his hand on my forehead, and said, "You feel warm."

I turned away. I felt something streak down my cheek.

He then lay beside me so he was face to face with me.

He asked, "What was wrong? You were screaming in your sleep."

I turned away, saying, "It was nothing. Just a bad dream."

Kiba looked at me, asking, "You sure?"

I nodded my head.

I then saw the door slide open and in came Kiba's mother.

I shot up, ready to go. She smiled and asked, "You two ready?"

I nodded my head and jumped up. I saw money sticking out her pocket. I blushed.

She noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

I said, "Mrs. Inuzuka…."

She smiled and said, "Call me Tsume."

I felt my face redden more, as I said, "Mrs. Tsume, I don't have any money, and I don't think you should pay for my things."

Tsume laughed. I looked to see Kiba standing up.

Tsume said, "Now don't you worry. You need clothes. Come on. We better hurry so you two won't be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Koyami, you don't look bad!" Kiba yelled from outside the store. Akamaru barked, apparently signaling he agreed.

Tsume stood by him, smiling at me from the door. She gestured with her hand for me to step out. I gulped and stepped out into the sun. Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked happily. I blushed.

Tsume had bought me a black shirt, with a fish net on top of it, and black pants that were easy for me to move in. For the first time in years, I felt comfortable in clothes. She had also bought me some easy moving shoes that resembled Naruto's, only they were black. She apparently thought I looked nice in black.

"Perfect," she said. She looked at the sun, and said, "Its time for you two to go! Go!"

We smiled and walked down the road. I yelled a quick thank you to Tsume as she disappeared from my view.

We then walked in silence.

"Kiba?" I asked.

He looked at me and asked, "Yeah?" Akamaru looked ahead.

I felt my face redden for no reason, as I asked, "Um could you train me later on how to control my chakra? Please?"

Kiba smiled confusingly and said, "Of course!"

I smiled and we continued to walk down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A black haired woman stood before them.

"Alright," she said, "I would first like to know my team." She pointed to Shino, saying, "You first."

He began to say words, though not many. She then went to Hinata after that.

I stared at Kiba, him looking at Hinata as she spoke shyly. I then saw him talk, but heard nothing.

"And you," she said. I realized that she was talking to me.

"What is your name?" she asked gently, as though if she spoke too roughly, I would become afraid.

I gulped and replied, "M-my name is Koyami Somai. I like to read books at times, I love to eat ramen and meat, and I love water!"

She smiled. She said, "Well, I am Kurenai, your sensei. I hope we can all get along nice and well. Now let's get to training!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It looked like I didn't need Kiba's help in the end. Kurenai-sensei helped me throughout the day, while everyone else sparred each other. She worked on me individually. I learned that it was actually very easy to use my chakra, and I figured out I could perform jutsus. Kurenai offered me to try and make my own jutsus. It would be hard work, but in the end it would be worth it.

Kiba and I walked home, Akamaru deciding to ride on my head this time.

Kiba smiled and said, "Akamaru's taken a liking to you, Koyami!"

I smiled, feeling my face grow hot.

Kiba said, "Well, mom might have dinner ready for us, so let's hurry and get home."

I smiled and said, "Race you!"

I took off, hearing him yell, "Hey! You cheater!"

I made sure not to knock Akamaru off, which apparently it didn't bother him that I was running. I turned to see Kiba right on my trail. I laughed and sped up. I saw the house near, and ran on the grass.

"Ah!" I turned to see Kiba lunge at me, Akamaru jumping quickly off my head, safely away.

I was then slammed into the ground by the huge boy. We skid close to the house, only at least four to five feet away. His hands were pinned on my shoulders, him sitting on top of my body.

"That's what you get for cheating," he said with a toothy grin.

I felt my face grow really hot.

His smile straightened and he asked, "You ok? You look…..nervous or something."

He bent down closer to my face, placing a hand on my head, and I felt my heart beat faster. I then heard the door slide open, and looked backwards.

I saw Tsume, Kiba's father, Tetsuga, two guys with animal masks, and….the Third Hokage?

Kiba moved off of me and stood up, Kiba helping me up.

The third looked at me, a smile on his face. I looked at Tsume and she looked pale, like she'd just seen someone rise from the grave or something.

The third said, "Koyami, Kiba, why don't you two come in? There's something I need to tell you."

Kiba and I looked at each other then headed into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat in a chair between the two shinobis with animal masks, who stood by my side, while everyone else sat on the opposite side of the table. I looked at them, feeling frightened. My hands shook slightly on the table.

"Don't be afraid, Koyami," the Hokage said.

I looked up at him, wondering how he knew my name.

I asked, "D-did I d-do s-so-something?"

The Hokage smiled and shook his head. He said, "No, dear, you haven't. I just want to….tell you about some things."

I wanted to run, but knew I would be stopped by the two ninjas, who I realized were ANBU members. Now I knew there was no way I could escape them.

"Koyami," the Hokage said regaining back my attention. "You do know about the tailed beasts, correct?"

The tailed beasts? Like the Shukaku and Kyuubi? I nodded my head, understanding that that's what he was talking about.

He asked, "Have you ever heard of the Daikou?"

I shook my head.

"The Daikou," he said, "Is the Eight Tailed Wolf Demon, able to wield and control water. Like the Shukaku can wield and control sand. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head and asked, "But what does this have to do with me, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage took a deep breathe and asked, "Do you know where the Daikou is?"

I shook my head and was afraid to find out where it was at.

The Hokage sighed, and looked as though he were struggling for words.

"Koyami," he said, "The Daikou is inside of you."

Wow! How's Koyami going to react to this? I don't care if the 'Daikou' isn't a real tailed beast or not, but it will be in here! So anyway, R&R for me:)

Dimunda


	3. Konamaru

My breathing stopped. I quickly shot up, the ANBU holding kunai knives to my neck in half a second.

"Koyami!" Kiba yelled, shooting up. Tsume stood up as well, and I could see a kunai knife ready in her hand.

"Now that's not necessary," the Hokage said, looking at the ANBU members.

They placed the kunai knives away, and stepped away.

Everything happened so quickly, I had no time to really think.

I shook my head and asked, "How do you know it's me? I haven't shown any signs."

The Hokage stood up and walked towards me, saying, "If I'm correct, if you are the Daikou's host, you will have her mark."

He reached me and asked, "May I see your neck?"

Confused, I nodded my head. His hand pulled my shirt slightly down, revealing my neck. Kiba, Tsume, Tetsuga, and Kuromaru walked toward me. I hadn't noticed Kuromaru in the room. I turned to see Akamaru sleeping soundly on his cushion. I couldn't understand how that dog could sleep through all this.

"What's that?!" Kiba yelled.

I turned to see him staring at my neck.

"What?" I asked, worried.

The Hokage smiled and said, "I was right."

I turned away, grabbing the back of my neck. I backed away from all of them slowly.

"What's on my neck?!" I asked, feeling fear in my body.

The Hokage replied, "It's the mark of the Daikou. It's a white paw print on your neck. It just symbolizes you holding the Daikou."

I backed away until I reached the door. I shook my head in denial. Who would have the time to put the Daikou inside of me? I couldn't believe this. There was no way to believe this.

Kiba looked at me, concern filling his eyes.

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

"I…" I said, "I'm a monster."

The Hokage said, "No, you're not. Naruto is just like you."

I looked down at the floor and whispered, "Naruto….."

I shook my head. I looked at the friend I made and his family.

"No," I said, "I don't want to end up hurting you!" I turned around, slammed the door open, and ran out the house.

"Koyami!" I heard Kiba yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran down a street of Konoha, tears flowing off my face.

Kiba: I thought. I can't hurt you.

_What makes you think I will hurt him, human?_

I stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" I asked.

_It is I, Daikou. I reside inside of you, human._

"What do you want?" I asked, afraid.

_Do not be afraid, Koyami. I am not like the other demons. I will not harm you._

"Koyami!"

I turned around and saw Kiba running towards me.

I shook my head, turned around, and ran off again. I can't hurt him: I thought: Even if you tell me you won't, I can't take that chance.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" I yelled at him, trying to run faster.

Then, two ANBU members appeared before my path. I stopped and tried to go the other way when one ANBU blocked my path. The three members blocked me, cornered me. I backed up, only to run into one.

I shook my head, screaming, "GO AWAY!"

I then heard a roar rip through my chest, and a white light flashed. The ANBU members jumped back and I ran off, running on my hands and legs. I didn't know why I ran on them, but it felt much easier.

I then saw a pond, and felt thirsty. Why am I thinking of thirst at a time like this: I thought, walking to the pond.

I placed my hands into the cold surface, and lapped the water with my tongue. My tongue?!: I thought.

I then saw my reflection, and my eyes widened. My pupils were slit, and my eyes were silver. I had sharper teeth too. I saw white chakra flowing around my body. I turned to see it covered my entire body.

"No!" I yelled, reaching for my head.

"Koyami?"

I looked up to see Kiba, walking slowly towards me.

I backed up, my feet now on the water. I was standing on the water?! How could I do this?! Naruto wouldn't learn this for a while, so why should I learn it now?! Why should I be special?!

I was only on the very edge. Kiba walked to the edge of the pond.

"Come on, Koyami," he said, "Let's go home."

I shook my head. "I don't want to hurt you," I said, closing my eyes and turning away from his face.

I then felt his hands on my shoulders, and looked up through teary eyes.

He was smiling. He said, "It'll be fine. I promise."

My eyes let the last tears fall down, not creating any more.

I asked, "But what if I do?"

He smiled wider and said, "Well then, I'll just have to buck up, now won't I?"

I forced a smile, and asked, "You promise you won't hate me if I do?"

He nodded his head. He dropped his hands, holding one in front of me.

I looked at it, afraid to take it. I slowly took it, and walked out the water.

He said, "Come on. Let's head home." I nodded my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked through the door of the house, to see that Tsume was talking to the Hokage.

I heard her finish by saying, "…..She would make a great addition to the family."

They then looked at Kiba and me. Tsume looked at me and smiled.

Hokage said, "Ah, hello, Koyami. We were just talking about _you._"

My eyes widened. It didn't take me long to figure it out.

I looked at Tsume and Tetsuga, and asked, "_You _want _me _to be part of your family?"

Tsume smiled and said, "Of course."

I smiled, tears swelling in my eyes again. I would have a real family again?

I ran over to her and hugged them both. I was 13, but who cares? I have a family again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(one month later)

"Kiba, Tsume, I did it! I did it!" I yelled, running into our house.

Tsume looked up from the table. Tetsuga was on mission and wouldn't return for a while.

Kiba was eating with Akamaru. We were resting for tomorrow, for we had to go into the Forest of Death, a part of our Chunin Exams, but I had to practice.

"What is it this time, Koyami?" Kiba asked, a smirk on his face.

I smiled and said, "I finished creating my summoning jutsu! I did it!"

Tsume smiled and said, "That's great, Koyami!"

Kiba smiled and said, "Let's see it."

I smiled and nodded my head. I said, "I can't show the large one, but I can show the young one."

I made my hand signs, slammed my hands onto the ground, and yelled, "Water style, summoning jutsu!"

A puff of smoke surrounded my hands, and the disappeared. In the smokes place, was a small snow white, wolf pup, with black markings. I looked at Kiba and Tsume, and said, "Guys, I'd like you to me, Konamaru."

The pup smiled and said, "Hi!"

Kiba laughed and said, "He seems small!"

Konamaru frowned and opened his mouth, saying, "Water style, water…"

"No, Konamaru!" I yelled.

The pup frowned, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsume asked, "What's the big one look like?"

I smiled and said, "She's beautiful, but requires the Daikou's chakra."

Tsume nodded her head, and turned back to her work. I then sat next to Kiba, and took a bite out of his meat, slapping him at the back of the head.

"What's that for?!" he yelled.

I ripped a piece of me off, swallowed, and said, "For making fun of Konamaru. He's only a pup."

I looked out the window and saw it was dark. I stretched and said, "Well we got a big day tomorrow. Night, Tsume. Night, Akamaru."

I walked away before I could hear their replies.

I crawled into my bed, falling asleep, anxious and scared about tomorrow.

Sped it up a little bit. Srry. Review for me:)

Dimunda


	4. Byanto

"Ok, maggots!" cried a woman with purple hair. I think her name's Anko.

"You have your scrolls," she said, "Now, go to your gates, and when I give the signal, you will enter the forest."

Kiba looked at Hinata, Shino, and me, saying, "Let's go, guys!"

As we walked, I remembered what was going to happen in the Forest of Death. I had to stop it. I looked at the determination in my teammates. I smiled. I'll try and hurry to get our other scroll, then help.

"GO!" Anko yelled, the gates opening.

We dashed through the forest, I was behind. I hadn't gotten used to running as fast as them, but I was catching up.

Kiba turned around, jumping from tree to tree, looked at me, smirked, and said, "Come on, Koyami, pick up the paste!"

I felt my face redden as I said, "Shut your mouth, Kiba!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt like we had been in the forest for a couple of hours. We stopped behind some bushes, and rested.

"Kiba," I said, through panting, "We've got to find the other scroll."

Hinata said, "Koyami's right, Kiba. Where are we going to find one?"

Akamaru then began to whimper. Kiba's eyes widened.

"Kiba!" I yelled, "Are you going to…"

He then covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh," he whispered. He then turned his head to the bushes.

We all turned and looked through the bushes. I gasped silently. I saw a red haired boy, with sea-foam eyes, walking with a boy with brown hair, and a girl with blonde hair.

"Gaara," I whispered.

Kiba made another 'shush' and we watched.

I then saw three ninjas appear before them.

One said, "Hand us your scroll, and we might let you live."

The blonde haired, Temari, and the brown haired, Kankuro, moved backwards slightly.

Gaara grabbed an umbrella. I did not see where it came from. I turned away, knowing what was coming, and I didn't want to see it.

I then heard an emotionless voice say, "There was no pain, for his death was too quick."

I didn't want to look. I then heard screaming of ninjas. I heard Hinata gasp, and Kiba gulped. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara grab a scroll.

"This is no use to us," he said, emotionlessly, "It's the same scroll."

My eyes widened. I then saw his eyes advert to our bush. My breathing stopped. It looked as though he was looking directly at me.

"Don't move," Kiba whispered.

I saw Gaara slowly lift his hand. Then, everything went too fast. Hinata was wrapped in sand, and was hanging over Gaara's head. She was wincing in pain.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was standing in clear view of Gaara, away from the bush.

"Hinata!" I yelled. I looked at Gaara angrily, and yelled, "Let her go, Gaara!"

He stared at me. I saw Temari and Kankuro give both a frightening and confused look.

"You think you can defeat me?" Gaara asked, squeezing his hand. Hinata screamed.

"Let her go!" I yelled, anger filling my body. I knew I couldn't defeat GAARA but I had to help Hinata.

I made hand signs thinking: I hope this works.

"Water style, Twin Water Spear jutsu!" I yelled. It was one of the jutsus Daikou taught me. Sorta. My hands were then surrounding with water that was in the shapes of spears.

I then ran towards Gaara, hearing Kiba's voice yell, "Stop, Koyami, you idiot!"

I ignored him. A stream of sand struck against my feet. I barely managed to dodge it. I jumped to where Hinata was hanging, and sliced the sand with my right hand.

The sand became soggy and Hinata was free. I caught her and placed her onto the ground.

"Go!" I yelled, and she ran over to Kiba and Shino. I saw Kiba stand and I yelled, "Don't even!"

He stood down. I looked at Gaara, his sand retreating back to him. I felt the water on my hands begin to weaken. Not now: I thought: Just until he leaves us.

I then saw Gaara take the scroll, and throw it to my feat. He looked at Temari and Kankuro, saying, "Let's go. We must find our other scroll."

I saw Temari and Kankuro give him confused looks, but proceeded. I saw as they walked away, Gaara look at me out of the corner of his eyes.

Why did he let me live: I thought as I picked up the scroll we needed. The water from my hands disappeared.

"Koyami!"

I turned to Kiba's fist punching my face, sending me back.

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled.

I rubbed my hand onto my face, checking for blood. There was none. I looked up to see Kiba standing behind Shino, who obviously held him back.

"You could've been killed, you moron!" Kiba yelled.

I stood up, the scroll resting in my hands.

"So could've Hinata," I said calmly.

Kiba stopped. I had him there. I walked to Hinata, and placed the scroll in her hands.

I then heard a boy scream. I turned around, saying, "Sasuke!"

I turned to my teammates and said, "Go to the tower. I have to go."

I turned around, but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned to see none other than Kiba.

He looked at me and yelled, "Are they more important then your team?!"

I looked away from his eyes, saying, "You don't understand, Kiba!"

"Then help me!" he yelled.

I looked at him, trying to smile. I said, "Go. I promise I'll be fine." I patted his shoulder, finishing, "Trust me."

Kiba looked as though he was struggling.

"She's right, Kiba," Shino said, "We should go now before another team comes and tries to get this scroll."

Kiba looked at him and said, "But…"

"Kiba," I said gaining back his attention, "I'll be fine. As soon as I'm done, I'll meet you guys." I then was released from his grip and ran through the forest, not wanting to look at his worried face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke!" I yelled, seeing him in clear view. I saw the grass ninja bend towards him, ready to bite him.

I ran as fast as I could to him, almost making it. I was then by him, and started to push him out of the way, when the ninja's teeth somehow managed to bite both of us.

We both screamed in agony and pain. I heard the ninja say, "Oops didn't mean to bite her. Oh well. The more the merrier."

"You bastard!" I heard Naruto yell.

I sat on the tree clutching the back of my neck. I looked at Sasuke who clutched his neck to, yelling in pain.

"Sasuke! Koyami!" I heard Sakura yell, as she ran towards us.

I then saw Naruto get slammed onto the ground by me. I looked up at the Grass Ninja, who said, "Well, I best be going."

He looked at Sasuke and me, and I heard him say, "Hmm, an Uchiha and a Demon. Interesting." And he was gone.

I looked at Sakura who clutched Sasuke.

She looked at me and asked, "Why are you here?" She wasn't trying to be offensive.

I said, through pain, "I was trying to stop this from happening."

Her mouth opened, but I said, "Don't ask how I knew. I just do."

I looked at Naruto and said, "We gotta find shelter."

I stood up weakly and picked Naruto up. He was heavy, but I had to be strong. I placed him over my back and looked at Sakura, who looked at me as though she were amazed.

I winced at the pain, but tried my best to ignore it. I saw Sakura place Sasuke on her back, and I said, "Come on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had found a hollow tree, and decided to rest there. I placed Naruto by Sasuke and laid against the back of the tree, panting.

"Maybe you should rest, Koyami," Sakura said, helpingly.

I shook my head, panting harder. The bite had made me weak.

I then began to unwillingly close my eyes. I said, "Maybe for just a second." And I immediately fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I heard a scream of agony. It was a male scream. I then heard a male's voice say, "Take our scroll. We shall leave now."

I began to open my eyes. When they opened I saw Sakura, her hair now short, and Sasuke out of the tree. I looked at saw Lee lying on the ground. I looked to my left and saw Naruto, still either passed out or asleep. I couldn't tell.

"Koyami, you're ok!" I was then embraced by a grateful Sakura. I heard her sob into my shoulder.

I winced in pain, and looked over her. Sasuke stared at me, his curse marks around his face.

He walked towards the tree, and was then by my side.

"Sakura," he said, "Go look out. Take Naruto with you." Sakura nodded her head and headed out of the tree, Naruto in her arms.

I breathed unevenly and looked at him. His marks began to disappear.

He asked, "How did you know I would get bitten? Why did you help?"

I breathed in and out, saying, "Like I told Sakura, don't ask how I knew. I can't explain it. As for helping, I don't want you to do it, Sasuke."

He looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

I said, "I don't…." I felt my consciousness failing me, as I closed my eyes, I said, "I don't want you to go after Itachi." The last thing I saw was shock on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I began to open my eyes, and I saw that I was in an infirmary.

"Good, you're awake."

I looked to my side to see Anko, smiling at me.

"Anko?" I asked my voice hoarse.

She stood up and said, "Good thing you woke up before tomorrow or you wouldn't compete."

"Tomorrow?" I asked, "But I thought the next part was today?"

She shook her head, saying, "We postponed it."

I felt the mark on my back pulse, and I winced in pain.

She saw and said, "Sit up and let me take a look."

I sat up straight and she pulled down my shirt slightly.

As she looked, the doors opened and I saw Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Ino who held flowers, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

I heard Anko say, "It's on the Daikou's mark. I don't know how that'll affect it."

I frowned as the guys walked towards me. I didn't want them to see me like this.

I sighed.

I then felt the curse mark pump on the mark. I screamed in pain as I reached for it. It hurt worse than anything I have ever felt. I leaned forward on the bed, feeling agony.

"Koyami?" I couldn't tell who asked, and I didn't really care.

"What's happening?"

I looked at my shaking hands. My nails were growing, animalistic.

Kiba's P.O.V

What was happening to Koyami? She was screaming in pain. She looked at her hands, and her nails were growing longer. I saw her pupils become slit, her eyes turned silver, and white silvery chakra appeared around her.

It's happening again: I thought.

Koyami's P.O.V

I stood up, huddling to a corner. I had turned into my demon self: I thought.

Anko walked towards me, saying, "Come here now, Koyami."

I don't know why, but when she was in reach, I slashed at her. She jumped back.

I began to growl, feeling I was going to be threatened.

I got on all fours, growling deeply.

Everyone stepped away from me.

I stopped growling, my eyes widening. I felt tears in my eyes as I looked away.

I am a monster: I thought.

I huddled into a ball, scared to do anything else.

I saw Anko lean to Kiba and whisper something.

I heard Kiba ask, "Are you sure?" Anko shrugged her shoulders.

Kiba gulped, and took Akamaru off his head, placing him in Hinata's arms.

He then started to walk towards me. I started to whimper. I didn't want to hurt him. No.

Kiba took small steps, saying, "Its ok, Koyami. Everything's ok."

Tears fell from my eyes. He bent down in front of me, and embraced me in his arms.

"It's alright," Kiba said, "I'm here."

I cried in his shoulder.

He then looked at my face, a smile spread across his.

"Let's get you home so you can rest for tomorrow," he said. He picked me up, as I fell unconscious once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiba, I'm so nervous," I said as we waited for the matches to begin.

He slapped my back, saying, "Don't worry. We'll all do great!"

He wrapped his arms around me and Hinata's shoulders.

I scowled and Hinata blushed deeply.

"Look," Shino said.

We looked at the bill board to see it roaming for names.

Then, in big yellow letters, was"

Koyami Somai

&

Kabuto Yakushi

My eyes widened. I saw Kabuto on the grounds already, waiting.

Kiba slapped my back saying, "Go kick his ass, Koyami!"

I turned to him, smiled, and nodded my head.

I jumped onto the field, in front of Kabuto.

The referee explained the rules and was about to begin, when I asked, "May I say something first?"

He nodded his head.

I looked at Kabuto seriously, and said, "Kabuto," he looked at me. "I know _everything._"

His eyes widened.

"Begin!"

I quickly threw a kunai knife at him, which he dodged. He jumped backwards, way away from me.

Maybe now's the time to use it: I said, looking at my right hand.

I then moved my left hand gracefully over my right. I saw confused eyes look at me.

Then, a water ball formed in my hand. I then concentrated on my chakra. White chakra then flowed in it, swirling around like crazy.

I let my hand hang by my side as I ran towards him, yelling, "Byanto!"

Right as I was getting near him, he lifted his hand, and said, "I withdraw."

"What?!" I screamed. I flipped backwards far away, and slammed the Byanto into the ground, causing a giant hole.

Smoke surrounded my body. I dusted dust off of me, and yelled, "You withdraw?!"

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Miss Somai, I just think you're too much for me."

Bull shit: I thought.

He then walked towards the exit that was to my left. I heard the referee say, "Koyami Somai goes on."

Kabuto paused right by me, looked at me and whispered, "I don't know how much you know, Koyami, but it be best if you stay out of it."

My eyes narrowed, and I whispered, "Destroying the village and killing the Third isn't going to do a thing. You just tell Orochimaru that he'll be killed. One way or another."

Kabuto smiled and walked off.

I jumped back onto the rails by Kiba.

He asked, "What was that all about?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Hinata looked at me and said, "Koyami, that Byanto was amazing. Did you make it yourself?"

I felt my face redden and nodded my head.

"Look!" Kiba said, looking at the billboard.

Yellow names then appeared on the screen:

Naruto Uzumaki

&

Kiba Inuzuka

This is a lot for one chapter. At least for me. Review please:)

Dimunda


	5. Gaara and Koyami: The Fight Begins

"KIBA!!" I yelled as he and Akamaru fell to the ground.

Hayate looked at him, and said, "Kiba and Akamaru are down. Naruto is the victor!" He then coughed.

Naruto smiled, yelling, "I won!"

I clutched my fist, jumped onto the rail, and jumped to field. I then ran passed Naruto, who gave me a confused look, and ran to the fallen Kiba and Akamaru. I knelt down, and held Kiba in my arms.

He smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I lost."

I smiled and said, "It's alright." I looked at him and Akamaru, trying to hold back tears. "You two did your best."

Kiba's face then became serious. He said, "Koyami, you have to get Hinata to quit."

"What?!" I asked, "Why?!"

Kiba said, "Just listen, Koyami. She's up against some tough competition. The only one she could even possibly beat is Choji, and it's highly unlikely she'll have to fight him. Please, Koyami."

I shook my head, saying, "I know exactly who she's going to fight. It won't be pretty, that I know, but she has to try her best. She doesn't want to be considered weak, Kiba."

Then, as if on cue, the bill board showed two names:

Hinata Hyuga

&

Neji Hyuga

Kiba cursed under his breathe, and he was then carried away, Akamaru lying still on his lap. I smiled and jumped back on the rail, looking Hinata right in the eyes. She seemed startled at my appearance and fighting her cousin.

I smiled and said, "Hinata…..do your best. You're going to be great."

She smiled, her face red, and asked, "You think so, Koyami?"

I nodded my head, saying, "I know so. Go get him, Hinata!"

She nodded her head, and then she was on the field.

"Koyami!" I looked to see Kurenai looking at me. She yelled, "Get down and watch your teammate fight!"

I smiled and said, "Yes, Kurenai-sensei!"

I jumped off the rail, and stood by Shino. Hinata and Neji were both staring at each other while Hayate talked and coughed. Hinata looked scared and Neji's face was full of hatred.

"Go get him, Hinata!" I yelled a huge smile on my face.

Hinata looked at me, and smiled.

Neji turned to face me, his face full of disgust. I stuck my tongue at him.

"So mature," said Shino sarcastically.

I nudged him in the arm, and said, "Aww, come on, Shino, you know he deserves it."

I then became serious. "Besides," I said, "Hinata needs all the encouragement."

"Hey, Koyami!"

I turned to see Naruto running towards me. I frowned, and then smiled. I couldn't be mad at him. He was Naruto! Besides, he had to win! Kiba would be fine by next month.

He reached me and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hey," he said, "Sorry about Kiba."

I smiled and said, "It's alright, Naruto. He shouldn't have been so cocky."

He laughed, and said, "But still. I shouldn't have been so rough. I know how you two are a couple, and I should've been easier."

I wasn't paying that much attention. I was watching Hinata, so I said, "Yeah…."

My brain then registered what the last part of his sentence was.

I yelled, "Wait, what?! Me and Kiba?! A couple?!"

Naruto's smile straightened, and he asked, "Aren't you?"

I felt my face grow hot as I yelled, "NO!"

Naruto blushed, saying, "Oh…sorry."

My face grew hotter and I turned away. I tried to concentrate on the match, but I felt as though someone was watching me. It felt like eyes were piercing through me. I looked around the room, but everyone I turned to was watching the match. I then stopped. Someone was looking at me. And I was looking back.

Gaara's sea-foam eye seemed to pierce into my soul. I felt as though pain was running through me. My heart felt like it was being torn. I grabbed my chest where my heart would be. He continued to glare at me. I tried to turn away, but for some odd reason, I couldn't.

I became scared. I began to shake.

"Koyami, you ok?"

I turned to see Naruto and Shino staring at me.

I smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm fine, Naruto."

He smiled and turned his attention back to the match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations to all of you," the Hokage said, "You will all now be competing in the next rounds next month. That way, you will all have time to train."

Hayate held a tournament paper. The Hokage pointed to it and said, "This is who you'll be fighting. Since there is an extra, there will be an extra match. Take a good look at this."

I looked for my name. I found it and gasped. I was supposed to fight Gaara. Sasuke was right underneath us.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Koyami?" the Hokage asked.

"Why is Sasuke's name under my name and…….Gaara's?" I asked. It was a struggle to say his name now.

The Hokage smiled and said, "I'm glad you asked. Whoever wins between you and Gaara, will fight against Sasuke. You understand?"

I nodded my head. I started to shiver.

The Hokage said, "That is all. You are dismissed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I buy a dozen white roses, please?" I asked.

"Yeah, Koyami," Ino said. She turned around and grabbed a bouquet. She handed it to me, and said, "Here you go."

I took the flowers and dug for money in my pocket. I was broke. I frowned and handed the flowers back to her.

She shook her head, saying, "Keep it. It's on the house." She winked.

I felt my face grow hot, and bowed, saying, "Thank you, Ino."

She smiled, leaned on the counter, and asked, "So, who are they for?"

I felt my face grow hotter, as I said, "Kiba and Akamaru."

Ino smiled slyly and asked, "Really?"

I nodded my head. "I-I better be going," I said, "Visiting hours will be over soon."

She smiled and shooed me off.

As I walked out the door, I could've sworn I heard her sing under her breath, 'Kiba and Koyami'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Down the hall, to the left," a nurse said.

I bowed, saying, "Thank you."

I then walked down the hall. I reached the door that she said, and slowly opened it.

On the bed, I saw Kiba sitting up with Akamaru, both of them eating a huge piece of meat. I smiled and shook my head. Looks like he's better: I thought.

"Hey, Koyami!" he yelled.

I actually took a look at him. He wasn't wearing his gray jacket, just his black undershirt. His brown messy hair showed. He was under the covers, so he was probably wearing his gray pants. I felt my face grow hot.

It hadn't been that long since Kiba and I met, became a team, and became friends, but we treated each other like family. It was as though I was a real Inuzuka. I frowned.

But I'm not: I thought.

"Those for us?" Kiba asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked to see him pointing to the roses. I smiled and nodded my head. I walked towards the bed, Kiba moving the plate with the finished food.

Akamaru curled on the other side of the bed, and fell asleep.

I giggled. I then sat on the bed next to Kiba. He sat up, and I gave him the flowers.

He smiled and said, "Thanks, Koyami. They're nice." He placed them in a vase next to him.

We then sat there. There was a long awkward silence.

I was looking at the blank wall, away from Kiba's face.

"Koyami?"

I turned to him to see him staring at me uncomfortably.

"Yes, Kiba?" I asked.

I then saw his cheeks turn red. He then started to lean closer to my face. My face started to grow hot as I thought: What is he doing? Is he trying to kiss me?

Before I knew it, I was leaning in too. Then, right as we were less than an inch away, the door swung open, and a voice said, "What's up, Kiba?"

I turned to see Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Ino, and Sakura standing in the doorway. I saw Naruto smiling, his eyes closed. I then looked at Sakura and Ino to see them staring at us, huge smiles on their faces.

Naruto then opened his eyes and looked at us confused. "Hey," he asked, "What're you two doing? Are you guys trying to kiss or something?"

I felt my face grow hot as I stared at Naruto angrily, and yelled, "NARUTO!!!" I then stood up, and ran after him.

"Gahh, Koyami, what I do?" he yelled, running to the other side of the giant room.

I ran faster to him, a fist raised.

"GET BACK HERE, NARUTO!" I yelled.

I then managed to pin him to the ground. I sat on his back, punching his head.

"Oh come on, Koyami, stop it!" he yelled.

The door then opened again. I turned around to see Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei!" I yelled, getting off of Naruto.

She laughed and asked, "What did you do this time, Naruto?"

Naruto sat up, rubbing his head. He pouted and yelled, "I don't know!"

I felt my face grow hot as I looked at Kiba. He turned away, blushing as well.

Kurenai then said, "Guys, can you go? I need to talk to Kiba and Koyami. Alone."

They all nodded their heads, Sakura and Ino snickering. Naruto ran quickly to Shikamaru and Choji, probably worried I would kill him.

Kurenai closed the door. She looked at me and said, "Take a seat, Koyami." I looked around for a chair. There weren't any. How could they not have any chairs in here: I thought.

I decided to stand. Kurenai leaned against the wall, and sighed.

She looked at Kiba, smiled, and said, "Looks like you and Akamaru have some more training to do, Kiba."

"Uh, yeah," he said, dazed. I looked at him to see him turned away from me, blushing.

"As for you, Koyami," Kurenai said.

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei?" I asked.

She smiled, and asked, "Do you want me to help you train? It's your choice."

_Pfft, as if that human could teach you anything I can't!_

Don't talk about my sensei like that: I thought.

_Say no, human. I can teach you much more than this 'sensei'._

I sighed. Daikou was right.

I smiled and shook my head. "No thank you, sensei," I said, "I'll be fine."

Kurenai looked shocked. She probably didn't think about this. "Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded my head and smiled. "Don't worry, sensei," I said, "Everything will be fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(one month later)

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate said.

"Way to go, Naruto!" I yelled.

Naruto looked up at me, and rubbed the back of his neck, a huge smile on his face.

I cheered for him as he walked towards the exit to join us.

I sat down by Sakura. "Whew, that battle had me over my chair the entire time!" I said.

Sakura laughed and said, "Yeah, and now that it's over, you can shut up."

I felt my face redden as I sunk in my seat. The next match had begun.

Sakura was in front of my face, smiling. "Kidding!" she yelled.

I smiled.

I was then embraced around the neck. I turned to see Naruto smiling.

"Was I awesome?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "You were great, Naruto!"

He smiled and sat down on the steps next to us.

He looked at me and said, "And you're going to be awesome in your match, Koyami!"

I faked a laugh and turned to the match, pretending to pay attention.

Just one more match: I thought. I clutched the seat.

Am I good enough: I thought.

_If you think like that, human, you're going to lose!_

But he's Sabaku no Gaara: I thought: And I'm just Koyami Somai.

_The host of the great Daikou!_

I laughed silently.

You're so full of yourself: I thought.

_Human, you have grown stronger. There's no way you can lose!_

Have you ever seen the Shukaku: I thought.

_No, but I know my 'brother'. He is sand, I am water. Sand is weakened by water!_

I sighed. There was no point in arguing with her.

"Temari is the winner," I heard Hayate say.

My breathing stopped.

Crap: I thought: It's about to be my turn.

"Koyami Somai, and Gaara, approach the field," Hayate said.

I stood up, and so did Naruto.

I stared at him.

He smiled and said, "I'm going to walk you there."

I nodded my head. I then looked for Kiba and Akamaru. I frowned. I couldn't find him.

I looked for Gaara to see him starting to walk to the stairs. We would beat him to it.

I walked with Naruto down the stairs. We were then in a hallway, when we were stopped my two ninjas.

Naruto yelled, "Hey, move out the way! She has to get to her match!"

One said, "Don't worry, she'll get there."

The other said, "But first, we have to talk to Miss Somai here."

They both then looked at me. I recognized them. They were the ones who threatened Gaara in the show. Only this time, it looked like they were going to threaten me.

The first said, "Now listen here, Somai. Our boss has bet a lot of money on the sand kid, so, if you know what's good for ya, you better take a dive. Understood?"

Naruto yelled, "She's not going to take a dive just because you say so!"

They both laughed and started to walk towards us, when they stopped. As though they were forced to. I looked down and my eyes widened. I saw sand wrapped around their ankles.

Naruto and I turned around to see Gaara.

Gaara said, "It's not wise to threaten people who are much stronger than you." Sand then was wrapped around their entire bodies. I closed my eyes and turned away, their screams the last thing I heard.

Footsteps were then heard. I opened my eyes to see Gaara walk pass me and a frozen Naruto. I heard the footsteps stop, and thought he was gone, when he said, "You better hurry up." Footsteps then continued.

I shivered. I felt as though my knees were about to cave in.

"Hey…."

I turned to Naruto.

He smiled and said, "Go beat him, Koyami."

I looked at Naruto, amazed. I smiled and nodded my head. I turned around and ran out to the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood across Gaara, his glare piercing me once again.

"You know the rules," Hayate said, adding a cough.

I gulped.

He looked at both of us. He coughed, said, "Begin!" and disappeared.

Before a second passed, my ankles were wrapped in sand. I moved my hands around and water appeared, making the sand soggy.

I then jumped out of reach. I pulled a kunai knife out of my pouch on my left leg. I held it up to my face. I made a hand sign with my left hand.

I whispered, "Water style, Frozen technique!"

The kunai knife then became frozen. I threw it at Gaara as hard as I could. It didn't work. A sand replica came up and caught it.

I frowned. Sand then shot at me. I barely managed to dodge it.

"Go, Koyami!"

I gasped. I looked quickly at the corner of my eye to see Kiba and Akamaru.

My eyes started to swell with tears. I shook them off, and nodded my head. Kiba hadn't spoken to me since that day at the hospital, so I was glad to hear his voice again.

I turned back to Gaara, who stared at me, unmoving.

I made hand signs, and yelled, "Water style, Twin Water Spear jutsu!"

My hands were than covered in water, and I ran towards Gaara. Sand shot at me, but I sliced through them. I was getting closer and closer.

Then, a stream of sand shot at me, knocking me several feet away. It pierced my shoulder, causing blood to spill out. I winced in pain.

I coughed, blood trickling down my face. I opened my eyes. The sand was still wrapped around me, pinning me to the wall. Gaara was walking closer. His face was then in mine. I felt his breathe hit my face.

"What makes you think you can defeat me?" he asked.

I winced.

_What is wrong with you, human?! Get out and fight!_

I can't: I thought: He's too strong.

_I will not get beaten by my 'brother'! They are sand! We are water! Fight! _

I can't do it on my own: I thought: I am too weak.

_Ugh! It looks like you'll need my help!_

What do you mean: I thought.

Out of nowhere, water came down, splashing Gaara and his sand far away.

I landed on the ground slowly. Water was everywhere.

_Now, do the technique we worked on!_

I knew what she was talking about.

I lifted my hands and swirled water around him. He was then covered in a giant water ball.

I squeezed my hands, yelling, "Frozen Prison!"

Gaara was then in a frozen ice.

I smiled.

"Gaara!" a voice yelled. It was Temari.

I looked up, at the Kazekage. His eyes were widened. I then looked at the Hokage. He looked at me, worried.

I then realized what I had done. My eyes widened.

No: I thought.

_What is wrong, human? You have killed that boy. He is a mon-_

DON'T SAY THAT: I thought: He is just like me. I know exactly how he is.

_What do you mean? _

My mother is dead, my father kinda tried to kill me too: I thought: I never had any friends. I know how he feels. I have to help him!

I made hand signs, and yelled, "Water style, Twin Water Spear jutsu!"

My hands were once again covered in the sharp water spears. I ran towards him, but Hayate came into my way.

"The match is over," he coughed, "You are not allowed to attack."

I looked at him and yelled, "I'm not going to attack him! I'm going to get him out of there!"

I then ran passed him to the frozen Gaara. His body was frozen and I didn't know how much time he would last in there.

I took my hands and began to slash at the ice. It was hard, but I knew it was caving in.

"I…have…..to….break….the….ice!" I yelled, slashing at ice.

I then held it vertically and dug it in the ice. It then broke, and Gaara fell out. I ran to him, placing him in my arms. I placed my hand onto his chest.

Damn his not breathing: I thought.

I pinched his nose, and placed my mouth on his, giving him oxygen. I took it off, breathed, and repeated it.

He then gagged, water spewing out of his mouth. He looked at me with his sea-foam eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

He glared at me and asked, "Why did you save me?"

I replied, "Because….you and I are the same. Our mothers are dead and our fathers hate us."

His eyes widened and he sat up. He then clutched his shoulder, and I realized he was bleeding. He then clutched his head and screamed.

"Gaara!" I yelled, reaching for him.

Then, a bomb like thing hit the place where the Hokage was. I looked up.

I heard a voice yell, "NOW!"

In an instant, Temari and Kankuro were in front of me and Gaara. Kankuro picked up Gaara, and said, "Grab her, Temari!"

"What?!" I yelled, as Temari picked me up and held me under her arm.

I started to squirm and I screamed, "Let me go!"

As she carried me away, I saw Kiba in the distance, and I heard him yell, "KOYAMI!"

I reached out as though I could grab him and yelled, "KIBA!!"

I then could not see him anymore.

What's going to happen? R&R for me. I'm sick so maybe a review will make me feel better:)

Dimunda


	6. Jealousy's Kiss

Temari and Kankuro jumped through the forest, carrying Gaara and me.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I squirmed harder from underneath Temari's grip.

She looked at me out of the corner of her eye, and replied, "No way, Koyami. Kabuto told us how you said you knew too much. He told us that we need to protect you."

I looked at her angrily and yelled, "And why is that?!"

She turned away and said, "He said that he could use you for later or something, I don't know! I'm just following orders!"

I looked at where we were. I gulped. It was a long way down.

"What's on your neck?" I heard her ask.

Before I could reply, her hand pulled my shirt slightly down.

I pouted. What was with people always pulling it down without asking?! Was it too many words? Although, it would seem awkward if they _did _ask.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Temari said, "You're the Daikou's host!"

I rolled my eyes.

"No wonder you were so troublesome to Gaara!" she said, "Your demon specializes in water."

_This human isn't as dumb as she looks, huh? _

Now's not the time: I thought.

Temari sighed and I saw her make small hand signs. She said, "I hate to do this, but…."

She looked at me and said, "Forced Sleep Technique!"

My eyes then began to droop.

_You're giving in too easily, human!_

Goodnight, Daikou: I thought, smiling: Sweet dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shadow Clone jutsu!"

That voice: I thought: Naruto? Is it you?

"Koyami, don't worry! I'll save you! You and Sakura!"

Save me? What's going on?

"What is that?!"

Naruto. What's going on, Naruto?

"Give her back, damn it!"

I then began to open my eyes. I opened my eyes to see myself sitting on top of sand. My eyes widened as I looked around.

"Where…where am I?" I asked.

"You're on top of Shukaku," a voice said.

I looked up to see Gaara, way up high.

"Shu-Shukaku?" I asked.

He didn't answer. All he said was, "Forced Sleep Technique!"

I stared at him, confused. His body then fell, as though he was not alive.

"Gaara?" I asked, standing up.

"Compressed Air Ball!" I heard a loud voice yell from underneath me.

I turned, but started to fall. I began to fall off of what I figured out was Shukaku.

"KOYAMI!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned to look to see the Frog Boss blow water at Shukaku, Naruto staring right at me.

I looked below to see the ground so far away.

_SUMMON HER NOW!_

I bit my finger, drawing blood. I rubbed it on my face, and onto my other arm. I bit my other hand's finger and drew markings on my other arm.

I placed my hands together, and yelled, "Wolf Summoning Jutsu!"

Smoke then appeared around me, as I heard Naruto's voice yell my name once again.

I was then on top of something soft. The smoke disappeared and I smiled.

"Ready, Konamaya?" I asked.

Below me, stood a giant white wolf. She had clear blue eyes. She had black markings around her right eye. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes. I was on top of her head, but she was able to see me.

"What shall I do, Koyami?" she asked. She turned to Shukaku and asked, "Are we supposed to kill the mistress's brother?"

She referred the Daikou as her mistress.

I shook my head and pointed to Naruto and the Frog Boss.

"Help the Frog Boss hold it down, while Naruto wakes up the Shukaku's host," I said.

"Alright," she said, crouching down, "Hold on tight!"

She then ran off in the direction of the Shukaku. I turned to Naruto, and heard him yell, "Transform!"

A puff of smoke surrounded the Frog Boss.

"What's happening?" Konamaya asked.

A giant orange claw then appeared out of the smoke. The smoke disappeared and my eyes widened. A giant orange fox appeared.

"Kyuubi?" I asked.

"Compressed Air Ball!"

I turned to see Shukaku looking at us. Konamaya barely dodged it. She was in the air, and yelled, "Water style, Water Stream jutsu!" She opened her mouth a huge stream of water shot out of her mouth, and hit the Shukaku.

During that, the giant orange fox grabbed hold of Shukaku.

I looked at Konamaya and said, "Help him out!"

She nodded her head and ran towards the Shukaku.

While running, the Frog Boss changed back to his original state and Naruto jumped high above.

"What are you going to do?" Konamaya asked, while running.

"I don't know," I said, honestly.

She looked at me as though I were crazy.

I am: I thought, a smile curling on my lips.

She then stood by the Frog Boss, who stared at us.

She then grabbed hold of the Shukaku with her mouth, and holding it with one of her front paws. I jumped off to see a huge amount of sand hurdling towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" I yelled, running to him. I was then in front of him, when the sand hit me in chest.

I coughed, blood following.

"Koyami!" Naruto yelled.

I turned to look at him. I smiled and said, "I'm ok, Naruto. Just help Gaara."

He looked worried for a second, but nodded his head, and ran passed me.

I fell to the ground, clutching my chest.

_Why are you consisting on believing that my brother's host is good? _

Because he is: I thought.

_Child, I don't know why you keep thinking this._

"Gaara is good!" I yelled.

Then, Shukaku began to disappear from underneath. The sand crumbled and I began to fall, seeing Naruto and Gaara land safely on trees.

"Master!" Konamaya yelled, before her and the Frog Boss disappeared. I turned and landed on a tree branch.

I looked up and saw Naruto punching Gaara, sending him and Naruto hurdling towards the ground.

"NARUTO!" I yelled, jumping in the air, off of the branch.

I reached him and caught him, turning around and placing him on a tree branch.

"Gaara!" I heard Temari yell.

I turned around and dove after him. His eyes were slightly opened.

I finally reached him, and held him in my arms. I turned so my back was facing the ground. We then slammed into the ground, my body protecting Gaara's.

I felt huge pain in my back

At least he's safe: I thought.

_You are so ignorant at times, Koyami_

I smiled. I know: I thought.

I saw Gaara look at me. I hadn't noticed that I had turned onto my side and had let him go.

"You saved me," he coughed, his voice extremely hoarse.

"Yes," I said my throat dry.

"Why?" he asked.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I replied, "Like I said before, Gaara, you and I are exactly the same."

He stared at me, as though he didn't believe me.

"Besides," I continued, "I know you're good, Gaara. Deep down, I know you can be good. I know you can, Gaara." Tears fell quicker down my face.

"If you tried, I know you can," I said.

I saw his eyes widen. I lifted my hand, and touched his cheek. I smiled and said, "You are not a monster, Gaara. Don't let _anyone_ convince you that you are. You are a human who's just more special than others. You are just like Naruto…..and…..me."

I then fell unconscious, and I could've sworn I saw a tear fall down Gaara's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she ok?"

Naruto?

"She'll be just fine. She just needs more rest. I know her. She's a fighter."

Tsume? Where am I? All I can remember is…

"Gaara!" I yelled, shooting up.

I was then stared at by Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsume, Kuromaru, Akamaru, and Kiba.

"Koyami!" Kiba yelled, embracing me in a hug. I felt something wet on my shirt.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he said.

He let me go and looked at me. My eyes widened. His eyes were red with tears.

"Kiba, are you ok?" I asked, sitting up.

He wiped his eyes, and said, "Yeah, just got something in my eyes."

I smiled.

Tsume looked at everyone, except Kiba, and said, "Guys, why don't we give these two some time alone?"

Naruto looked at her and asked, "Why?"

Sakura smacked him on the head, asking, "Are you really that clueless, Naruto?"

They all then walked out the room.

I looked at Kiba, who looked at me. I smiled and I saw him blush.

I looked at him, confused, and asked, "Are you ok, Kiba?"

Kiba looked away, saying, "K-Koyami, I want to tell you something."

I smiled and asked, "What is it, Kiba?"

He gulped, and said, "K-Koyami, I-I think I l-"

The door then burst open, revealing Naruto, smiling.

"Koyami, there's someone I want you to meet!" he said, dragging me out of the bed.

I looked back at Kiba, mouthing 'Sorry'. He looked so disappointed as we ran down the road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" I asked, stumbling to catch up with Naruto, who was dragging me.

He turned back, smiled, and said, "I want you to meet someone. He's a great teacher, Besides, I'm going tomorrow, and I want you to meet him to ask if you can go with us."

"Wait," I asked, "What about the Hokage's funeral?"

Naruto turned away, still running, and said, "You missed it. Tsume didn't want anyone to wake you up. I swear that woman's way over protective of you."

I smiled and said, "She just wants to make sure I'm ok, Naruto."

In the distance, I saw an old man with white hair and red highlights sitting on a bench, reading a book.

Jiraiya: I thought.

"Hey, Pervy-sage!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya angrily closed his book and stood up. "Stop calling me that, Naruto!" he yelled.

Naruto and I reached him. Naruto waved his hand, saying, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He shoved me to the front and said, "This is my friend, Koyami. She wants to ask you something."

I looked at Naruto, giving him a 'I'm going to kill you' look.

I sighed.

"What is it, Koyami was it?" he asked.

I nodded my head and said, "I've heard so much about you, Jiraiya-sama."

He smiled and asked, "Really?"

I nodded and thought: If I get on his good side, maybe I can join.

"Oh yes," I said, smiling, "Besides being a legendary sannin, I heard you write terrific books."

I saw Naruto give me a look. I smiled and winked, and he must've understood.

Jiraiya laughed and said, "Well, they are pretty good."

I smiled. Gotcha: I thought.

_Human, I don't like the thought of you traveling with this old baboon and that idiot._

I ignored her.

"But, Jiraiya-sama," I started.

He looked at me.

I smiled and asked, "Would it be alright if I join you and Naruto for this _one_ training session?"

Jiraiya sighed. He said, "Listen, Koyami, I don't think you should. There'd be no point."

I turned a sad look on and replied, "Oh please, Jiraiya-sama! Naruto is like my little brother, and I really wanted to train with him. Please!"

Jiraiya sighed again. He closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking.

Naruto and I looked up at him hopefully.

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Sure, why not?" he said, "You might be able to keep Naruto here in line."

"Yeah!" Naruto and I said, jumping in the air.

"But," Jiraiya said, "You must be ready by tomorrow, understood?"

I bowed and said, "Of course, Jiraiya-sama!"

I grabbed Naruto's hand, saying, "Come on! I have to tell Tsume and Kiba!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're leaving?!" Tsume asked, dropping her fork. She was eating a piece of meat with Kuromaru, Akamaru, and Kiba.

Kiba just sat there, opened mouthed.

Naruto laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact.

I smiled and said, "I won't be gone _that _long. I promise I'll be back."

Tsume said, "But this is on such short notice, Koyami. Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, Tsume," I said, "Don't worry, I'll be with Naruto."

Tsume sighed, and looked at the table.

"Alright," she said, looking at me and smiling, "Have fun."

I smiled, ran over to her, and kissed her cheek. I hugged her tight, saying, "Thanks, Tsume!"

_Slam!_

We all turned to see Kiba standing, his hands firmly on the table.

"Kiba?" I asked.

He then turned and ran out the door, Akamaru following.

"Kiba!" I yelled, running after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiba, get your butt back here!" I yelled. It was dark and I could barely see him running.

He ran only faster, Akamaru by his side.

"Damn it, Kiba, if you don't stop, I'm going to make you!" I yelled, pushing my legs to go faster.

Damn me for my ability to be the slowest freakin shinobi in the village: I thought.

_Why don't you stop him with water? _

I widened my eyes.

Good idea: I thought.

_Of course it is. You're welcome, human. _

As I ran, I began to move my hands, water streaming down the road. It finally reached Kiba, tripping him onto water.

I finally caught up to him, and made the water disappear.

"Kiba," I yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He looked at me, angrily, and yelled, "Nothing's wrong! Now why don't you go hang out with your 'boyfriend', Naruto, and just leave me alone?!"

"B-boyfriend?" I asked, "As if Kiba! I like Naruto, but as a little brother! Not as a boyfriend!"

He looked shocked.

"Is that what this is all about?!" I asked.

He turned away.

"Damn it, Kiba, talk to me!" I yelled.

I started to cry. I closed my eyes, tears streaming down. "Why won't you talk to me, Kiba?!" I yelled, "Do you hate me?!"

I then felt breathing hit my face. I opened my eyes to see Kiba towering over me.

He was frowning, and said, "Of course not, Koyami. I could never hate you."

I hiccupped. I felt so embarrassed. Here I was, crying in front of Kiba like this.

I felt my face grow really hot. I closed my eyes and turned away.

I then felt Kiba wrap his fingers around my chin. I opened my eyes as he turned me to face him. I felt my face grow hot. He smiled.

He then leaned down and placed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened as he moved them softly on top of mine. I then realized I was kissing him back. I wrapped my hands around his neck while he placed his on my waist.

We both then let go of each other, letting the kiss free. I stared at him, my face hotter than ever, while he stood there, smiling.

"I wanted to see how it would be," he said.

I looked at him, confused.

"Before you left," he explained, "Who knows how long you'll be gone."

I nodded my head, my face still hot. Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's head, a huge smile on his face.

Kiba placed his hand on my back, and started to lead me back.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get you packed and ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye, Koyami!" yelled Tsume, waving her hand. "We'll miss you!"

I smiled and waved back. I yelled, "Make sure Kiba doesn't get into trouble!"

Naruto and Tsume laughed as we walked down the road.

Kiba blushed and said, "Hey!"

"Bye, Tsume! I love you!" I yelled. I looked at Kiba, felt my face grow hot as I yelled, "Love you, Kiba! You too, Akamaru! Take care, Kuromaru!"

They were than out of sight.

I felt excited. Naruto's arm was then wrapped around my shoulder. I looked and saw him smiling.

He said, "This is going to be great, Koyami! Now you can watch me becomes so much stronger!"

I giggled and nodded my head.

Just like your father: I thought.

_Who's his father? Do you know him? _

I giggled and thought: In small terms.

_What? _

Never mind, Daikou: I thought: Rasengan's going to have a new holder.

_What is 'Rasengan'? I have heard of it before, but I can't remember where._

You'll see soon: I thought: We'll both see soon.

Whew! There we go. A whole other chapter. Hope you people review this one. :) Still sick though :'( so plez review. I would like that very much. Dnt think I'll update this weekend though. Got a project due Tuesday and I got to start on it this weekend. Bye:)

Dimunda


	7. They're after us

We walked silently down the road.

"Hey, look at that!" Naruto said, running off to some bells.

I looked at him confused.

"He's a nutcase, huh, Koyami?" Jiraiya asked, laughing.

I smiled. Jiraiya sat on the grass, and I sat with him.

"So, Koyami," Jiraiya said, "You hold the Daikou."

I didn't seem surprised that he knew.

I nodded my head.

"Tell me," he said, "Does the Daikou ever 'leak' out? Like Naruto when he gets angry."

"Yes," she does.

"Tell me," he said.

I replied, "There are only three ways she 'leaks' out. They are when I get too angry, like Naruto."

Jiraiya nodded his head.

"When I get too sad," I said.

He nodded his head.

"And finally," I finished, "When she feels the need that I am too be protected. Like when I'm way too afraid. She kicks in."

Jiraiya nodded his head again.

"Hey, Pervy-sage, Koyami, look!" Naruto yelled.

We both looked up to see him dangling on a shadow clone, a bell in his hands. The bells then fell, and Jiraiya and I laughed.

Jiraiya said, "You better put those bells back, Naruto. They are said to be cursed."

Naruto mumbled something and started to put the bells up. Jiraiya stood up, and I followed.

He looked at me and said, "Come on, Koyami. He'll follow when he's done."

I bowed and said, "Yes, Jiraiya-sama, but you go ahead. I must do something first."

He nodded his head and began to walk down the road.

I turned around, knelt to the ground, made a couple of hand signs, and whispered, "Water style, summoning jutsu!"

Then, Konamaru appeared.

He piped, "Hi, Koyami. What's up?"

I smiled and rubbed his head. I said, "Konamaru, I have an important job for you."

He sat up at attention, paying close attention.

I began, "I need you to go back to the village for me. Tell Sakura to stall Sasuke as long as she can. I will explain to her later. Also, don't leave until you see her stalling him. Got it?"

The wolf pup said, "Tell Sakura to stall Sasuke and don't leave till I see her stall him. Got it!"

I smiled and said, "Great! Now, go as fast as you can, boy!"

He then dashed down the road, leaving a giant dust cloud behind.

I smiled and whispered, "Good luck, Konamaru."

I then turned around and walked down the road towards Naruto and Jiraiya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok," Jiraiya said, "Let's find a place to stay."

"Finally," Naruto yelled, "I'm tired!"

I giggled. Jiraiya then brought us to a hotel, but he and Naruto stopped in my path.

I slapped my hand to my face, saying, "Oh no."

I looked at their faces to see them actually drooling over a black haired woman. I felt like smacking them into the ground. I felt my eyes twitch with annoyance.

"Naruto, Koyami," I heard Jiraiya said. I painfully looked up at him, my right eye still twitching.

He handed me a key, and said, "Go up to the room, I'll catch up with you two later."

"Ah no," Naruto said, "You Pervy-sage, you're not going to get her. You're…"

I smacked Naruto to the ground as hard as I could.

He held his head.

I looked at Jiraiya and smiled. "You go have fun, Jiraiya-sama," I said, "I'll watch Naruto."

Jiraiya smiled and said, "Thanks a lot, Koyami."

He took the woman and they headed down the road.

I smiled as he and the woman were no longer in sight.

I then looked down at Naruto and frowned.

He looked up at me and said, "Jeez, don't encourage him, Koyami."

I frowned at him and said, "He's old. He should have an opportunity. You…" I bent down and picked him up by his ear. "There's no excuse for your behavior. Come on!" I dragged him up the stairs, hearing snickers from below.

"Ow, stop it, Koyami, you're embarrassing me!" he bellowed.

"Good!" I yelled.

Wee it to the room. I unlocked the door, and walked in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't believe that Pervy-sage left us," Naruto pouted.

I sighed. I placed a book on chakra down, and said, "Oh quit your whining, Naruto. He'll be back soon."

My eyes then widened as I thought of what was going to happen next. I then heard tapping on the window. I looked up to see Konamaru, smiling.

"Naruto, open the window!" I yelled, "It's Konamaru!"

Naruto jumped off the bed, and opened the window.

I jumped off my bed and ran to him.

"Did you tell her?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded his head. "And she did. They went to go train or something," he said with a huge smile.

I patted his head, saying, "Good boy!" He smiled and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at me and asked, "What was that all about?"

I smiled nervously at him, and said, "Oh nothing. Just something I forgot to do while at the village."

I then looked at him seriously. "Naruto…" I began.

He looked at me.

"I need you to promise me something," I said.

He smiled and said, "Sure. Anything, Koyami."

I smiled and said, "I'm just saying this, but if there's any danger, if I tell you to run, I want you to run, ok?"

Naruto looked at me confused, and asked, "Why this all the sudden?"

"Naruto," I said, "I just want you to promise me. Please."

Naruto nodded his head and said, "Sure."

"Naruto," I said, "I want you to say that you'll promise to flee if I tell you to."

He waved his hands in the air, returning to his bed, saying, "I promise that if you tell me to flee, I'll flee."

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Naruto. I just want you to be safe."

He smiled and lied down on the bed.

A knock then came at the door.

My whole world froze.

"Did she dump him already?" Naruto asked, moving his feet off the bed.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, standing up.

Naruto was standing up, by the window. He gave me a puzzled look.

I smiled, and walked slowly to the door. My heart started to beat faster. I could hear its beat ringing in my ears. I reached the door and started to unlock it.

My heart started to beat faster and faster. I felt as though I were going to die, right here, right now. I then reached for the knob and started to turn it. I then opened the door and my eyes widened, and it felt as though my heart stopped beating.

I stared into the eyes of the tall, black haired man before me. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. By his side, was another black haired man, but he had blue skin.

"Well, well, Itachi, what have we here?" the blue skinned man asked, "A two for one deal? The fox and the wolf? Ha! A good deal, huh?"

"Yes, Kisame," said Itachi, "It looks like our job will be more fulfilling."

I started to breath again.

"W-who are they, K-Koyami?" I heard Naruto ask.

I felt the breeze from the window and had an idea.

"Naruto, go find Jiraiya," I said.

"What?!" he yelled, "I'm not going to leave you with them!"

I turned to him, the tears already forming, and yelled, "You promised! Now go!"

"But, Koyami…." he said.

I forced a smile as I said, "I'll be fine. Just hurry and find him."

Naruto forced himself out the window, and that was the last I saw of him.

"Damn, it looks like he got away," Kisame said.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see it was Itachi's.

"Come with us, Koyami," he said, "We're going to take a little walk."

I stepped back, shaking my head.

"Go away," I whispered.

Itachi sighed, and Kisame lifted his blade.

"Maybe I should cut off her limbs," Kisame said.

"No," Itachi said, "There might be a chance she'll die, taking the Daikou with her."

I hit the wall. I whispered, "You can't have her."

Itachi walked slowly into the room, towards me.

"No," I whispered, "Stay away. Stay away! Stay….a…..WAY!!"

I then slashed at him. He jumped back.

I heard him say, "Looks as though Daikou is leaking out."

I growled, while looking at my hands. My nails had grown animalistic once again.

I should get used to this: I thought.

_They will not have me! You will stop them!_

I can't: I thought: We have to wait for Jiraiya.

Before I realized what was going on, I saw that I was being pulled out of the room.

I squirmed, growling, "Let me go!"

Kisame smiled and said, "Not a chance, 'Daikou'. You're coming with us."

I then heard a window smash, and smoke filled the halls.

Yeah for another chapter! Guess I was able to update. Anyway, review for me:)

Dimunda


	8. Pouring His Heart Out

I turned to see...

"Jiraiya-sama!" I yelled smiling.

He was on top of a giant toad with Naruto.

Itachi stood in front of me. Kisame smiled slyly.

"Lookie here, Itachi," Kisame said, "We actually get to see a legendary sannin again."

Itachi said nothing.

Jiraiya frowned and said, "Yes, and it's the last thing you'll get to see."

Before I knew what happened, Itachi had grabbed me and held me under his arm.

I squirmed, screaming, "Put me down, Itachi, you traitor!"

He then turned around with Kisame and ran down the hall.

"Koyami!" I heard Naruto yell.

I squirmed harder as they ran down the hall.

"Let me go, you traitor!" I yelled kicking.

I heard Itachi say, "You know nothing."

I looked up at him and yelled, "I know about Madara Uchiha!"

Kisame was then ahead of us. I realized that Itachi had stopped. He glared at me from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

I glared at him and said, "I know a lot more than you think I do, Itachi. Like the real reason you let Sasuke live."

Itachi continued to glare at me. I then saw the walls turn all pink and mushy.

Kisame seemed to notice too for I heard him yell, "What the hell is this?!"

Itachi looked around too.

"Hold it right there!"

Itachi turned and I saw Jiraiya and Naruto. Itachi dropped me, saying, "We'll have to come back later, Kisame." He then ran off with Kisame.

"Get back here!" Jiraiya yelled, slamming his hands into the ground.

We then heard an explosion. Jiraiya's eyes widened. We got up and ran to the sound of the explosion.

There was a hole in the wall, black fire surrounding it.

I slumped against the wall, all of the sudden feeling exhausted.

I heard Jiraiya say something, but I'm not sure why.

I looked to see him kneeling by my side.

"You ok, kid?" Jiraiya asked.

I nodded my head, trying to smile.

"Hey, Pervy-sage," Naruto said.

I saw Jiraiya turn to him, annoyed, but his face changed when he saw Naruto looked sad.

"Why were they trying to kidnap her?" he asked his voice shaky.

Jiraiya looked at me. His face almost looked as though it were asking, 'Should I tell him?'

I understood. I needed to tell Naruto.

"Naruto…." I began.

He turned towards me.

I didn't really know how to continue, but before I could even think about it, I heard myself say, "I have a demon inside of me too. The Eight Tailed Wolf Demon, Daikou."

Naruto's eyes widened and he began to shake. Out of fear?

"You….have a demon too?" he asked, his voice scared.

I nodded my head.

I then saw him fill with rage.

He punched the wall next to him and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

I flinched back. He was mad?

"N-Naruto…." I said, reaching for him.

He moved out of my reach.

I stood up, ignoring my tired legs.

I stepped towards him, but he stepped back.

"How could you not tell me?" he asked.

"Naruto, I was going to, but…" I started.

He closed his eyes and yelled, "But I bet you told Kiba?!"

My eyes widened. What was with Naruto and Kiba being jealous each other all the time? And about me too! I'm not that special, especially for two boys to be jealous over!

I snapped and yelled, "Why do you care if I told Kiba or not?!?!"

Naruto yelled, "Did you?!"

I felt my face grow hot. I yelled, "No, I didn't!! The only reason why he knows is because when the Hokage told me, he wanted Kiba and his family to know!! Is that ok?!?!"

Naruto's face then turned shocked.

I turned around and ran down the hall, ignoring his calls for me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stupid Naruto: I thought as I ran down the street, people moving out of my way: Why does he have to be so….so….

Tears had already fallen down my face as I continued to run.

I was then barely out of the town when I saw a grassy hill. I hiccupped and walked slowly to it. I reached it and sat down, pulling my knees against my chest, and placing my head between them. I then let loose the sobs I had held in.

I'm so damn pathetic: I thought: Here I was, a shinobi, crying my eyes out on top of a hill. I must really look pathetic.

_You're just confused. _

It doesn't matter if I'm confused or not: I thought: I'm still pathetic. I'm not good enough for any of them. Hinata's going to get stronger than me, so is Neji, Shino, Naruto, and Kiba….

I widened my eyes, and then they fell back.

Kiba: I thought.

I brought my knees in closer to my chest.

I don't deserve Kiba: I thought.

_Human, I speak for myself when I say, you're bringing yourself down so far. You love Kiba, so don't think that. _

It doesn't matter: I thought: I'll never be good enough for him.

"Hey," said a calm voice.

I looked up through teary eyes to see Naruto. I narrowed my eyebrows, tears still streaming down.

"You come to yell at me some more?" I asked.

He sat down, looking terribly sad.

He looked at me with his ocean eyes, and I seemed to get lost. I didn't feel sad anymore.

He said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's not your fault."

I looked at him and asked, "Then why did you?"

He looked at me directly into my eyes and said, "I don't know. I guess…I always thought you were just like everyone else. It was far from my mind that you were just like me."

My eyes widened while he spoke. He was spilling his heart out to me.

"I always felt so alone. That is, until you and Sasuke came along," he said.

Me: I thought: Sasuke I knew, but me?!

"I don't know why," he thought, "But you were always special to me. I guess I yelled because I thought you and Kiba were…."

He stopped and looked down, sad.

I reached out to him, saying, "Naruto, I don't know how to say this, but…"

"You and Kiba are now aren't you?" he asked looking at me.

I nodded my head slowly.

He smiled and said, "I'm glad for you."

I smiled and my vision became blurry with tears.

He turned shock and asked, "What's wrong?"

I jumped onto him, embracing him into a hug.

"Oh, Naruto," I yelled, hugging him hard, "You will always be like a little brother to me!"

I then felt him pat my back.

"You can be my sister, Koyami," he said.

"There you two are," we heard a voice say.

We both looked up to see a smiling Jiraiya.

"Stop flirting," he said, "You got some training to do, Naruto!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're home, Lady Tsunade!" I yelled running into the village.

Naruto ran by my side, laughing with me.

We laughed as we ran down the road.

"Koyami?"

I turned around to see Kiba standing with Akamaru.

"Kiba!" I yelled, running to him with a smile on my face.

I reached him and jumped into his arms. I giggled as I looked up at him.

He smiled down at me, slight blush on his cheeks.

"How was it?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, saying, "Eh alright. Jiraiya-sama was ok, but Tsunade-sama….she's amazing! She is one of the best ninja I have ever seen."

I heard a laugh from behind. I turned to see Tsunade and Shizune.

"So, I'm one of the best, huh?" Tsunade asked.

I turned to face her and I nodded my head.

She smiled and said, "Well it's great that I'm becoming Hokage then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (sometime way later)

"From what the Hokage wrote," Tsunade said while looking at some papers, "He was very interested in seeing both of your chunin exam matches."

Shikamaru and I stood side by side in front of the Hokage's desk.

Neither of us said a word.

Tsunade placed her head between her hands, smiling.

"So," she said, "On the Hokage's wishes, I am to promote both of you, to Chunin level!"

My eyes widened and when I looked, so did Shikamaru's.

Tsunade's eyes closed as she smiled.

"Congratulations," she said, "You both moved on."

Shizune came to us with the green Chunin jackets.

My smiled widened. We took the jackets. I put my on quickly, while Shikamaru still looked at his.

I bowed after I buttoned mine, saying, "Thank you, Tsunade… I mean, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade waved her hand, and said, "Eh call me Tsunade. It doesn't sound right when you or Naruto call me Hokage."

I nodded my head.

She said, "You two are dismissed!"

We both bowed and walked out of the room.

I smiled at Shikamaru and asked, "Isn't this great?"

Shikamaru sighed and said, "I think it's a drag. Now we have more work."

I nodded my head, saying, "Yes but we also can protect the village more by going on special missions."

Shikamaru looked at me. He turned and sighed.

"Guess you're right, Koyami," he said.

We both walked out into the bright sun, Shikamaru shielding his eyes.

_You're moving up, human. Soon you will surpass that Hokage…._

No: I thought: I will not become Hokage.

_Why not?!_

I smiled and thought: Because that's Naruto's dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm proud of you, Koyami," Tsume said, hugging me at dinner.

"Tsu-Tsume, I can't breath!" I said through gasps of breaths.

She let go of me, laughed nervously, and said, "Sorry bout that, dear. I'm just so proud!"

Kiba smiled at me, saying, "I am too, Koyami."

Akamaru barked happily.

"I better go cook," Tsume said, running off to the kitchen.

Kiba grabbed my hand and dragged me off, saying, "Come on. I want to show you something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He dragged me off to the middle of the forest. There, a beautiful pond filled the middle, the full moon reflecting beautifully against the water.

I gasped.

"It's…it's beautiful, Kiba," I said, astonished.

He smiled.

"This isn't really what I wanted to do," he said.

I could see him blushing in the moonlight.

He turned to face me.

He smiled nervously at me. I felt my face grow hot.

He leaned down and pressed his lips on top of mine. Again. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, moving my lips gently with his.

I hope you like this chapter. I'm so glad I got a lot of great reviews. I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing:)

Dimunda

Upon this love I shall commend

I have found my best friend


	9. I love you too

_Human, I don't want to tell you this, but I think you should be with that Naruto._

Here we go again: I thought. It was the fourth time this day that she told me this.

_You are the same. Besides, I see that Kiba nothing more than a brother. _

I sighed.

Is that what you want me to tell him: I thought.

_Yes please._

I then saw Kiba in the distance, leaning against a tree. He looked troubled. Akamaru laid in the shade of the tree next to him.

I sighed. As much as I didn't want to think it, Daikou was right. I loved Kiba, but since I was part of his family, that's all I could think him of. Family.

I then reached him.

"Kiba," I started, "There's something I want to talk about."

Kiba blushed and said, "Me too, Koyami…"

"I don't think we should be together," we said in unison.

We both stared at each other.

I felt my face grow hot as I said, "I just see you as a brother, Kiba. I'm sorry."

He rubbed the back of his head, saying, "I know. It's alright. I kinda only see you as a sister, Koyami."

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I do love you, Kiba," I said.

He blushed and said, "Love ya too. Hey I have to go. Shikamaru told us to meet about something. Did ya hear?"

I shook my head.

His eyes widened and he said, "Sasuke left the village!"

My eyes widened.

He nodded his head and replied, "I think we're supposed to…"

I ran off, not hearing the rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hokage's office)

"Please let me go, Tsunade-sama!" I yelled, begging for the fourth time.

Tsunade sighed.

"For the last time, no, Koyami!" she said.

I grinded my teeth.

She then said, "I need you here. Since the attack, I need all my Chunin and Jonin here."

"You're letting Shikamaru go," I said.

She sighed again.

"I need someone to lead them," she said, "As you must've heard, Sasuke has left. I really need them to get him before Orochimaru gets him."

I sighed. She was right.

I then left the room, going home to wait for them to return before they even left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A while later)

Nothing important had happened since they left. All I had done was train in the back yard, trying to fix a jutsu. I had been thinking about what Naruto had said when I traveled with him and Jiraiya. Now that Kiba and I were just 'siblings' again, I thought so much about Naruto. I missed them both so much.

_You will tell him how you feel when he gets back, human._

But…: I thought.

_NO buts! _

"KOYAMI!"

I turned around to see a worried Sakura.

"They're back!" she yelled.

"Kiba?" I asked standing up from the shade of my tree.

She looked at me and said, "He's ok. He ended up way better than the others."

I sighed in relief.

"But Naruto's hurt, and bad," she said, her voice cracking.

My eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?" I asked.

Before she could reply, I was running down a road, towards the hospital.

I rushed in to the counter.

"What room is Naruto in?!" I yelled.

The nurse was shocked at my sudden outburst. She looked at a book, and said, "The last door on the left…"

I ran down the hall before she could regret giving me the information.

I made it to the door, panting from the running.

I then turned the knob and opened the door.

My eyes widened. My eyes started to fill with tears.

He looked horrible with all the bandages on his body.

He saw me and smiled.

"Hey, Koyami," he said, with his usually laugh.

I took one step forward, afraid to take another one.

I then embraced him with a giant hug.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled.

I let go of him, saying, "Oh, sorry, sorry."

Tears fell down my face.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" I asked.

He smiled, saying, "Yeah, I'll be fine, Koyami. Hehe!"

I sniffed and cried, "Oh, Naruto!"

I then embraced him in another gigantic hug.

"Koyami!" he yelled.

I looked at him in the eyes.

_Telllll hiiim!_

Are you sure: I thought.

_Don't make me come out there!_

Ok, ok: I thought.

"N-Naruto?" I asked. Gosh what was I going to say?!

"Yeah, Koyami?" he asked.

"Y-you know how you said you um, liked me when I went with you and Jiraiya?" I asked.

I feel so stupid: I thought.

_Pay attention!_

He blushed, but replied, "Yeah…"

I felt my face grow really hot.

"I-I th-think I-I like y-you too, N-Naruto," I said.

Naruto's eyes widened.

I turned away, my face growing hotter.

I can't believe I'm doing this: I thought: I just got away from Kiba.

_It was never to be with you two. You and Naruto are to be. _

"Koyami?" Naruto asked.

I looked at him to see him staring at me, close to my face.

My eyes widened as he touched my lips. I felt so surprised at this. My eyes closed half way, and then closed. I kissed him back. It felt so nice to kiss him.

This is nicer than kissing Kiba: I thought.

_Told you you two were meant to be. _

I kissed Naruto back as he held me. I felt him flinch, probably from all the pain.

I'm a horrible person: I thought.

_What?! How?!_

Kiba and I just ended it with each other a couple of days ago: I thought: And here I am, kissing Naruto!

_You're just meeting your soul mate! _

Soul mate: I thought. Naruto kissed me deeper.

_I should've told you this sooner…but I felt a strange vibe coming from him when we first met at the academy. I knew he was to be your soul mate. _

Naruto's tongue brushed against my lips. It felt so smooth. I opened my mouth, and let him in.

_There you go. See. Kiba never did this to you._

You're not helping: I thought.

Naruto brushed his tongue against mine. His was so smooth and gentle with me. Like I was very delicate.

The irony: I thought: He probably thinks I'm delicate. A Chunin. He's a Genin, but he's surpassed me.

I brushed my tongue with his.

I then took my mouth off of his, and we stared at each other. I giggled slightly not really knowing why. He blushed deeply, apparently embarrassed at what he had just done.

I kissed his cheek and said, "You were fine."

"Th-that's not it, K-Koyami," he said.

I looked at him confused and asked, "Then what's wrong?"

He looked away and said, "Nothing."

I kissed his cheek and said, "Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(days later)

Naruto and I have gotten so much closer. We seemed to spend every waking second with each other. Kiba was fine. Hinata and he were going out. I felt bad for Hinata and apologized like a million times to her. She told me it was alright.

I was standing in front of the Hokage door. I breathed in deeply.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama," I asked walking in.

"Hey, Koyami," she said putting down a piece of paper.

"Oh," I said, "Are you busy? I could come back later…"

She waved her hand, saying, "Nah, I could use a break. What's up?

I asked, "Have you seen Naruto? I can't get Konamaru to find him, and he's not a home so I thought…"

"Koyami," she interrupted, her voice saddening, "Naruto left with Jiraiya this morning."

I smiled and asked, "When will he get back?"

She looked me in the eyes, and replied, "Sweetie, he won't be back for at least a year or two."

My eyes widened.

I ran out the room before she could comply. I ran all the way to the village gates.

"NARUTO!!" I screamed, falling to my knees.

I wouldn't see him for two and a half years. I started to cry.

_This way, you can get stronger for him and when he returns, you can show him._

I smiled.

Yeah: I thought.

I stood up and held a fist.

"Look out, Naruto," I said, "When you come back, I swear I'll be stronger than ever."

Sorry to make it go so fast. Srry about the Koyami and Naruto thing. Two reviewers thought Naruto and Koyami would be better. Next chapter will be based in the two and half years in the future. I dedicate this chapter to DRAGON'S CRYSTAL EYES. Hope you like it! Review:)

Dimunda

Upon this love I shall commend

I have found my true best friends


	10. 2 Years Later

A/N this is based on two years later. Thank you.

"Ahh!" I yelled, slamming my palm once again in the tree. The tree smashed, and fell towards the ground. I panted from the exhaustion. I was out of the gates for training only.

I slumped to the ground, my now long brown hair lying on my back as I lied on the ground. I wore a white shirt with a fish net on top and black pants. My blue shoes showed my toes. I giggled.

I looked at the clouds above me. I smiled.

"Koyami!"

I looked up to see a violet eyed boy with long black hair.

I smiled and said, "Hey, Neji."

He bowed and said, "Hokage-sama would like to see you."

I stood up and said, "Thank you."

He then disappeared.

I then ran down to the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There have been sightings of two people," she said looking me directly in the eyes, "I want you to go check them out and see if they're 'friendly'. Understand?"

I nodded my head, saying, "Yes, Tsunade-sama." I then held my hands together and disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I jumped out into the forest. I sat kneeled in a tree, keeping an eye for any characters. I then saw them.

Two tall people. Most likely men. One had short spikey while the other had long spikey hair. I pulled out a kunai knife, just in case. They were then right below me, and I had decided to attack the one with the short hair. I jumped down, landing right on top of the short haired boy's chest.

I held a kunai to his neck, and yelled, "What is your business in Konoha?!"

I realized that the boy had spikey yellow hair and blue eyes. He wore orange and black, and I saw a black bandana-like thing around his head.

My heart felt like it was stopping.

It couldn't be: I thought, getting distracted.

_Pay attention!_

Too late. I was then pinned to the ground by the boy, this time he was holding the kunai to my neck.

He said, "This is my home. What business is it that you attack us?"

I couldn't speak. I stared into his blue eyes. His arms pushed against my chest.

He pushed harder, and yelled, "Answer me!"

He placed his face so close to mine I could feel his warm breathe hit my face. I couldn't speak.

It can't be him: I thought.

He breathed on my face again. My nose inhaled the scent. It smelt so sweet to me.

"Naruto…."

My eyes widened. He turned to the other man.

"What is it, Jiraiya-sama?" the boy asked.

N-Naruto: I thought.

"Don't you know who this girl is?" the man asked.

The boy shook his head, but still pressed against my chest.

"It's Koyami," the man said.

I saw the boy's eyes widened. He looked at me, dropping the kunai from my neck.

His blue eyes were widened with both regret and fear.

He opened his mouth, and asked, "K-K-Koyami?"

I decided to speak. I asked, "N-Naruto?"

He got off my body, allowing me to sit up. Right when I did, I was embraced by him.

"I've missed you, Koyami!" he yelled.

I was in shock. He then looked me in the eyes.

I heard Jiraiya chuckle, and say, "I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll be at the village."

I then heard him walk away.

I stared into Naruto's eyes, and he stared into mine.

My heart started to beat, but skipped beats.

"Naruto," I screamed, embracing him, "It's really you!"

He squeezed me tightly, saying, "I've missed you so much. I almost thought I'd never see you again."

He then looked at me, his face inches from mine. I became impatient and placed my lips onto his. I felt his face shock back in surprise, but he began to kiss me back. He moved them as gently as the first time, but he was firm. I didn't care if he kissed me so hard it hurt. I missed him so much. I may have seen him come back safe and sound in my world, but you never knew. I got bit by Orochimaru…

_You should thank me you know._

Can we talk about this later: I thought Naruto making his way into my mouth with his tongue.

_I won't forget._

I went back to Naruto, who had begun to move my tongue with his. He was so gentle and slow. I placed my arms around his neck, while he placed his on my hips. His tongue moved around my mouth gently.

_Something's not right._

What are you talking about: I thought: It's Naruto.

_I don't know. I-I don't sense the Kyuubi. He too is my soul mate, we both know this. I would be able to sense him, but now, it's as though something is trying to block me._

"Koyami," Naruto said, taking his mouth off of mine.

"Yes, Naruto?" I asked, remembering to breathe again.

He helped me up, and asked, "Will you come with me? I want to show you something."

I looked at him confused, and asked, "Shouldn't we head back to the village? Sakura would be happy to see you again."

Naruto looked at me, and said, "Nah, she can wait."

_This can't be Naruto. He would never pass up on Sakura, liking you or not. He is Sakura's friend. This is not Naruto._

She was right: I thought.

I stepped away from 'Naruto'.

He looked at me confused, and asked, "What's wrong, Koyami?"

"You're not Naruto," I whispered, stepping back, getting in a fighting stance.

'Naruto' smirked evilly.

He was then in a puff of smoke. In 'Naruto's' place, was a man with long black hair, red sharingan eyes, and a black cloak with red clouds.

My eyes widened and I whispered, "Itachi."

"Come on, Koyami," he said stepping forward.

I whispered, "You bastard. How could you?!"

"I had to gain your trust," he said, "I didn't like it, but I had to do what had to be done."

He then disappeared. I flipped away, right before he could stab me. I took out a shuriken while in the air, and chugged it at him. He dodged it.

I landed on the ground. I made hand signs, and thought: Water style, Twin Water Spear jutsu!

My arms were then engulfed with water. I ran at him, careful not to stare at his eyes.

_Be careful. He has the sharingan. I may be a demon, but I still am affected by it._

I sliced at him with my arms. I then saw a shuriken fly by me. I turned to see Kisame, placing his sword over his shoulder.

Damn it: I thought jumping farther away from them.

Kisame stood by Itachi's side, and said, "Looks like we got her now, Itachi. As long as Deidara gets the Shukaku we'll be one step closer to capturing the Kyuubi."

My eyes widened.

Naruto: I thought.

I then saw them both running towards me. I wouldn't make it in time.

_Damn it! Wait…I sense…_

"Rasengan!" I heard a voice yell.

All I saw was a blonde blur appear in front of me, slamming into the ground missing Itachi and Kisame, creating a crater in the ground. Dust appeared everywhere.

"Naruto!" I heard a deep man's voice yell.

Jiraiya: I thought.

The smoke disappeared. I saw that Itachi and Kisame were gone.

"Damn they got away," I said.

"Who are you?" I heard.

I turned and gasped.

_That's the real one!_

I barely heard her.

There, really him was Naruto.

So how'd you like this? Weird chapter I know, especially with Itachi (don't say anything to me!). Anyway, dedicating this DRAGONS'S CRYSTAL EYES, DRAGON'S DIMOND HEART, and pokemonlover13. You guys rock! I love your reviews.

Dimunda


	11. Seeing the Daikou

A/N DRAGON'S JEWL WINGS, I like what you are saying in your review. It won't be really a jutsu, but I can't tell you. You'll have to see, but I will use your idea. Oh and also, it will be a couple of days till Gaara gets kidnapped so stuff can happen. cant tell you what though.

Next day

I walked with Naruto out of the gates to train.

He laughed and said, "Sorry I didn't recognize you before, Koyami."

I smiled and said, "Its ok, Naruto. You haven't seen me in almost three years, its ok."

I saw him blush.

"What?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his head, looking at me, still blushing, and said, "You've gotten real beautiful over the years, Koyami."

I widened my eyes, feeling my face grow hot. I turned away and said, "Th-Thank you, Naruto."

I then noticed us enter a far part of the forest, in a clearing.

"How bout we spar here?" Naruto asked.

I nodded my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto kicked his leg in the air, towards me. I blocked it with my arm.

We had decided to not use jutsus or weapons.

I jumped back, dodging his fist. Once I landed on the ground, I saw him run towards me.

I then froze.

_I sense something horrible._

I sense it too: I thought: But what could it be?

Naruto then kicked me in the stomach. Not hard enough to hurt me too bad, but enough to send me backwards, into a tree.

I slumped to the ground, feeling nothing.

"KOYAMI!" I heard Naruto yell.

I then saw him looking into my face.

"Are you ok?!" he asked, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I thought you would dodge it or something. I didn't even realize I kicked you that hard."

I say, "It's alright, Naruto."

I widened my eyes, yelled, "Look out!" and pushed him down.

At that moment four shuriken were struck into the tree.

I looked up and around, looking for who threw the shuriken. I looked around and saw nothing.

"What's wrong, Koyami?" Naruto asked, sitting up.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," I heard a voice say.

My eyes widened. I recognized the voice. Why wouldn't I?

I slowly turned around and saw Itachi and Kisame, Kisame smiling. They both stood on a tree branch.

I heard Naruto stop breathing.

"Come with us, and we won't hurt you," Itachi said, coldly.

I stood up, holding my arms out in front of Naruto, who stood with me.

I yelled, "You won't take him! Not while I live! You will not kill him for your own gain!"

"Koyami," Naruto whispered.

I quickly made hand signs, and yelled, "Water Style, Twin Water Spear jutsu!"

My hands engulfed in water, and I ran towards Itachi and Kisame. Kisame ran towards me, his sword in his hands. He then reached me and swung the sword at me. I blocked it by placing my hands in its way. I pushed his sword off my hands and slashed at him, but he dodged it every time.

I then slashed at his stomach, and I barely scratched him, small blood trickling down.

"AHHH!" I heard Naruto scream.

"NARUTO!" I yelled, turning around.

I turned to see him holding his head, screaming in pain. I turned to see Itachi's sharingan eyes on. I then saw Kisame brush pass me. My eyes widened. I felt my teeth hurt, and I felt my arms pump.

I turned around, and saw Kisame running towards Naruto, who continued to scream. My eyes widened. I lifted my hands to see that my nails grew animal like once again, and the water on my arms were swirling with white chakra. I saw the water slowly start to freeze.

"NARUTO!" I yelled, running towards him.

Kisame reached him.

"NOOO!" I yelled, jumping on top of Kisame.

He roared in pain as I dug my teeth into his arm.

He then pushed me off, sending me back to Naruto's side, where he laid still, breathing hard.

I looked at him. I then felt the curse mark on my neck pump. I howled in pain, and clutched it instinctively. It pumped again, causing me to howl again. I fell to my knees, still clutching the back of my neck.

"What the hell?!" I heard Kisame yell.

The water from my hands dropped onto the ground. I weakly looked at the water and saw my reflection, and gasped. I saw black markings on my face. I saw my eyes change from blue, to a gray mist looking color. My fangs stuck out even more than usual.

My head then pumped.

I yelled in pain, clutching my head. I shook it violently. I looked at my hands to see dark purple chakra flowing around it. I looked around my body and saw the weird chakra covering all of my body.

I heard a twig snap, and I jerked my head up to see Itachi and Kisame, Kisame clutching his right arm that was covered in blood. He glared at me, his sword on his back.

Itachi stepped closer. I then felt a roar enter from my chest and I released it through my mouth. It sounded like a bark.

I bent down onto my arms and legs.

I yelled, "Stay away from Naruto!" and I lunged at them, slashing them left and right with my arms.

They both jumped back, beads of sweat dripping down Kisame's face.

I then felt a pain in my chest and stopped, clutching my chest with my right arm. My head then pumped. I grabbed it with my left hand.

I then screamed in pain. The pain was so unimaginable. I felt something. Like burning fire on my curse mark. I winced from the pain. My mouth slightly open, I felt something come out of it. I saw it drip onto the sand. It was blood.

I then felt pain throughout my entire body. I looked up and screamed.

Everything then went black for me. The last thing I really saw was my face landing on the ground, watching Naruto's eyes slowly open.

Normal P.O.V

Koyami crashed to the ground after one last scream. Her body was then engulfed in the purple chakra. Her head then started to change. Her body began to be covered in black fur. Behind her, three long black tails began to form. Her eyes shot opened, revealing them to be completely gray. Her mouth opened to reveal dark purple fangs.

Naruto stared at her.

I can't move: he thought: Koyami.

Itachi then bent down and grabbed Naruto.

Koyami shot up. She didn't look human anymore. She looked like a black wolf.

She bared her teeth, letting purple slime slide down her mouth and onto the ground.

She then shot after him, moving way too fast for human eyes. Except for Itachi's eyes. Itachi barely had time to dodge her when she pounced, but he did drop Naruto.

Naruto got up and stood ready. Koyami opened her mouth and shot out water, but the water had dark purple chakra in the middle. Itachi and Kisame barely dodged it in time. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the water hit two trees, causing them both to fall down.

"Kisame," Itachi said, "Now's not the time to retrieve them. Let's go."

"No arguments there," Kisame said, clutching his arm. They then disappeared.

Koyami growled deeply.

"Koyami?" Naruto asked, afraid.

She jerked her heads towards him. The look she gave him made him flinch. She looked as though she was made of pure hatred, the way she looked at him.

He stepped towards her, and she snapped at him with her teeth. He jumped back.

"Koyami, it's me. Naruto," he said calmly.

She growled deeply at him, purple chakra forming around her once again.

I have to help her: Naruto thought, walking towards her: No matter what happens to me.

Koyami growled at him again, warning him to stay back.

He ignored it.

He then got close enough to bend down to her. He stared into her gray eyes as she growled at him. He then opened his arms and embraced her. She growled and dug her fangs into his right arm. He winced in pain, but didn't let go.

"It's alright," he said, speaking calmly, "I'm here."

She growled and didn't let go of his arm, but what they both weren't away of, were the tears forming in her gray eyes.

"Koyami?" Naruto whispered.

The growling became slightly lower.

Tears fell from both of their eyes.

"I love you," Naruto whispered.

Koyami's eyes widened and then they softened. They flashed back to being blue. She released her fangs from his arm.

She nuzzled against his shoulder. Her body then began to change once again. Her eyes closed half way, as she finally changed back to being human, the only animalistic thing she had were the three tails that were now white.

She closed her eyes, tears falling harder down her face. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, but she couldn't speak. Naruto leaned down to her lips before she passed out. He placed his lips onto hers, keeping them right on one spot. She then closed her eyes, and passed out.

Naruto let the tears fall from his face onto her's. He clutched her to his chest, burying his face into her hair.

"Please be ok," he whispered, "Please be ok."

He looked at her peaceful face. Tears fell onto her cheeks. He wiped them away.

Koyami's P.O.V

Naruto: I thought in the pitch black: Daikou?

Nothing.

I cringed.

I'm scared: I thought: Naruto.

_Wake up._

You're back: I thought.

_Yeah. I'm sorry about before. It's that accursed mark on your neck! I don't know what it did, but that was a horrible experience I don't want you to experience ever again. _

Are you alright: I thought.

_I'm fine. _

Alright: I thought.

_Now, wake up. Naruto needs you right now._

I then began to open my eyes. They fluttered open. I noticed that Naruto had buried his head in my head. I tilted my head up and looked up at him, asking, "Naruto?"

He opened his ocean eyes and stared at me. He then smiled and squeezed me tightly.

"Koyami, you're alright!" he yelled.

I couldn't breathe.

"Yes, Naruto, but if you don't let go, I'm going to pass out again!" I said, trying to breathe.

He released his tighten gripped, smiled through tears, saying, "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy!"

I smiled and buried my face into his chest. I then looked up at him. Right as I did, he kissed my lips.

I was so shocked, yet at the same time, I felt good.

Then, all of the sudden, everything turned black. I wasn't by Naruto anymore. Just in a black room.

"Naruto?!" I yelled, "Naruto?!?"

I then saw a giant glass. I hesitated, but walked towards it. I finally reached it and touched it. The glass seemed to move like water when I touched it. I tried to push my hand through it, to see if it was water, but it was solid.

I then gasped at what I saw. Behind the glass, I saw a giant silver white wolf with eight tails. Around its neck was a neck chain, connecting to the walls. Its four paws were on the ground, but connected to the walls as well. Across its chest was a much larger chain, with a large seal in the middle. The large wolf had silver eyes. The wolf looked at the ground sadly. Upon the walls were seals keeping the wolf attached to the chains.

The wolf then looked up at me. I stepped back. It then smiled and said, "Well, well, well, looks like you get to see me after all, Koyami."

My eyes widened.

That voice: I thought: Could it be…..

"Daikou?" I asked.

The wolf smiled even more and said, "Good job."

I took a step forward.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, touching the glass with my right hand. The surface moved as though I had touched the surface of a pond.

I heard Daikou chuckle lowly.

"It's a complicated thing," she said, "I don't think I should tell you while you see me like this."

I smiled and said, "Yeah, but now that I've seen you like this, the image will be forever burned into my brain."

We both laughed.

I saw her chains move, allowing her to barely even move.

"That's horrible," I said.

She stared at the chains, and said, "It is quite painful, but you get used to it. I would much rather be on the outside, but no, I have to be inside of you."

I smirked and mumbled, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"I heard that!" she remarked.

I laughed.

I frowned and said, "I wish I could help."

She sighed and said, "Sadly, the people who sealed me inside of you feared that. That is why the made that glass."

I moved my hand over the glass, it moving just like water again.

"It's so beautiful," I said.

"Yes," she said, "It is."

I then remembered Naruto.

"Naruto," I asked, "Is he alright?"

"KOYAMI!" I heard a voice yell.

I saw Daikou look behind me. I turned around and saw Naruto in a far off distance. He waved to me. I smiled and waved back.

I then began to run towards him. He stayed where he was, waiting for me. I smiled as I got closer, but then, I fell down, grabbing the edge.

"KOYAMI!" I heard Daikou roar. I heard her chains rattle.

"KOYAMI!" I heard Naruto yell.

I pulled myself up, sitting down.

I looked down and saw nothing.

I heard Naruto yell, "Are you ok?"

I nodded my head, yelling, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I paused and looked around.

I yelled, "It looks like we can't reach each other." I smiled.

I then noticed golden eyes appear behind a cage right behind Naruto. I then saw large white teeth and an orange face. Naruto turned around and walked backwards.

I heard a low voice say, "So, this is the girl that is to be your soul mate."

I whispered, widening my eyes, "Kyuubi."

Naruto turned to the fox demon and asked, "Soul mate? What do you mean?"

The demon gave an 'hmph' and said, "I can't believe I reside in an idiot."

Naruto turned angry at the demon.

The demon said, "Yes, she is your soul mate, you idiot. The Daikou is my mate, and she resides in that girl. You reside in me, therefore making both of you, soul mates."

Naruto only blinked.

The Kyuubi closed its eyes and shook its head. I heard it say, "My mate has it easy. She resides in a jonin."

Naruto widened his eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked.

The fox opened its eyes, and asked, "What do you mean, pup?"

Naruto asked, "About the jonin. Did you mean Koyami?"

The demon nodded its head, saying, "Yes. She is a jonin."

Naruto stared at me, opened mouthed.

I smiled nervously.

"YOU'RE A JONIN?!?!" I heard him yell.

I laughed nervously, and replied, "Yeah. Neji and I became them not that long ago."

Naruto's eyes twitched. I laughed.

"Koyami!"

I turned to see Daikou staring at me. I walked towards the glass.

I stared at her. She stared at me. She then smiled.

"I would love to be with you right now," I said, touching the glass once again.

She laughed and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

I nodded my head. "You've helped me through tough situations," I said, "You can't be all bad."

She smiled and said, "I could be just trying to keep myself alive. You think of that?"

I nodded my head, and replied, "Yeah, but you and I know that you care about me."

Daikou said nothing.

"Ha!" I yelled, "I told you!" I was acting like a child.

Daikou sighed.

She said, "It's time for you two to wake up."

Her silver eyes then flashed. My eyes closed, and I fell to the floor.

So how was this chapter? Updated sooner than I thought I would. I hope you guys review a lot for this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to DRAGON'S DIMOND HEART, DRAGON'S CRYSTAL EYES, DRAGON'S EMERALD SCALES, DRAGON'S JEWL WINGS, & PINK CAT CREATURE. If it wasn't for you guys, some of this chapter wouldn't have happened. Keep reviewing for me! Review:)

Dimunda


	12. I thought you loved me

"Koyami….." I heard a voice say, "Koyami…."

I struggled to open my eyes. Light blinded my eyes, causing me to close them half way. Something then blocked the light. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto standing over me, smiling.

I smiled and sat up, pain entering my right arm. I winced and clutched it.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, lending an arm towards me.

I gently pushed it away, saying, "I'm alright, I promise."

Naruto's face became serious. "We should at least get you to an infirmary," he said.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Naruto," I told him.

He looked at me with concern. "Should we go back to the village then?" he asked, "To tell Tsunade-sama about the Akatsuki?"

That's we needed to do. I nodded my head, and stood up slowly. When I stood up, my left leg caved in, causing me to start falling down, but Naruto grabbed me before I could. He placed his arm under mine, helping me stand up. I couldn't move my leg at all at the moment.

_I'm sorry._

It's not your fault: I thought.

_Yes it is. Either way, I would've came out like that. That mark just made it slightly worse. _

I didn't know what to think.

"Come on, Koyami," Naruto said, pulling my right arm over his shoulder. "Let's get you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, the Akatsuki are making a move on you guys', eh?" Tsunade asked, her chin on her hands.

I nodded my head, Naruto doing the same.

Tsunade sighed. "Well," she said, "The only thing I can do is put you two under ANBU surveillance."

"What?!" Naruto and I both yelled.

She laughed and said, "I'm just kidding, you two!"

I sighed in relief.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "I need to talk to Koyami."

Naruto looked at me, worry on his face.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry; I'll meet you when I'm done here."

He nodded his head, and walked out of the room.

I turned to Tsunade, standing at attention. She smiled.

She pulled out a draw handle, saying, "Koyami, I have a mission for you. I want you to deliver a top secret scroll to the Village Hidden in the Sand. I want you to personally give it to the Kazekage, understood?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," I said, "When would you like me to deliver it?"

She pulled out a tan scroll with a red seal on it. She replied, "I would like you to go tomorrow morning at the latest."

I asked, "May I go tonight?"

She looked at me with confusion.

I smiled and said, "Just in case."

She returned the smile and said, "If you choose to. You do know the way to the Sand Village, correct?"

I smiled and said, "I can get Konamaru to show me the way."

She leaned back in her chair, and said, "Good. You can go now."

I bowed to her, and backed out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out into the blinding sunlight once again. I looked and saw Naruto sitting on a bench, looking sad.

I walked up to him, sitting next to him.

I placed a hand on one of his, and asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me, the sadness still in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He said, "Koyami….I think….we shouldn't be…together any more."

My heart stopped. It didn't skip beats, or beat faster. It just stopped.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, trying not to believe what he just said.

He looked away as though he were in pain.

"Please don't say this, Naruto," I begged, squeezing his hand.

He looked me in the eyes and said, "I…I just want you to be safe, Koyami."

I shook my head, trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't understand," I said.

He looked away again, saying, "I'm sick of you getting in the middle when the Akatsuki come."

"But they're after me too," I said, not completely understanding what he was saying to me.

"I know," he said, "But when I'm around, you're in more danger than before. I'm sick of you protecting me. I want to protect you."

I shook my head viciously, not understanding him.

"Please don't do this, Naruto," I said, "I love you."

_Don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing!_

"I love you too, Koyami," he said, releasing my hand, "But I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

_Did he just break up with you?!?!_

"Please, Naruto," I said barely in a whisper.

"I'm…." he didn't finish. He looked hurt.

_Let me out of here! Let me ripe him to shreds! Tear his body apart! I can feel it! Kyuubi is not going with this at all!_

I felt a single tear fall from my eye, taking its time down my face, to my chin. I stood up slowly.

"Koyami….," Naruto said in a whisper.

"I…I have to go," I said, my voice beginning to crack.

"Where are you going?" he asked, surprised.

I made hand signs, very slowly.

I placed my hands gently on the ground, whispering, "Water summoning."

Out of nowhere came a giant white dog, the size of Akamaru now, but a little bigger. I had made a jutsu that transformed Konamaru's size.

"Master….," he said, staring at my broken down face.

"I'm….I'm going to the Sand Village," I said, answering Naruto's question.

"You can't stay here one night?" he asked, "Can we at least talk for a little while?"

I climbed onto Konamaru's back.

"No….," was the only answer I gave him.

"Konamaru," I said to the wolf like beast, "Take me to the Village Hidden in the Sand, please."

"Alright…," he said, beginning to run.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the village.

"Master," Konamaru asked, "What is troubling you?"

I had said nothing the entire trip. It had at least been an hour or two since we had left the village.

"Nothing, Konamaru," I said lifelessly.

"Master," he said again, "I know you. Something is the matter. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No….," I said.

Konamaru sighed. He ran faster. I felt the scroll in my pocket, making sure it was there. It was.

"If I keep running without stopping," Konamaru said, "We might make it before tomorrow night. Is that alright, Master?"

"Yes," I said, "Thank you, Konamaru."

He nodded his head, concentrating on the road ahead.

"Get some sleep, Master," he said, "Don't worry. You'll be safe with me."

I laid my head down into his soft fur. He was bigger than me by so much, I could lie down straight, and he would still have room. He was big enough around to hold me down. He ran gentler now.

I clutched his fur, saying, "I know."

I fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much farther, Konamaru?" I asked, sand hitting my face. I shielded my eyes away from it.

"Not far now, Master," he said, running faster.

He had been running since yesterday and I could tell he was getting tired. The sun had already set, and we were almost at the village.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need to give this personally to the Kazekage," I said, showing a jonin the scroll Tsunade gave me.

He nodded his head and pointed his head toward Konamaru.  
"That thing needs to stay," he said.

Konamaru growled at the man.

I shook my head, and said, "Wherever I go, he goes."

The man sighed and I could tell he didn't feel like arguing. He opened the doors to the Kazekage room, saying, "Kazekage-sama, your guest from the Leaf Village is here."

I walked into the massive room, the jonin closing the door behind Konamaru and me.

The room was simply amazing. It was wonderful how these people adapted to these harsh environments.

"May I help you?"

I looked up at a desk to see a red haired, sea-foam eyed male, wearing the Kazekage's clothes and sitting at the desk.

"Gaara-sama?" I asked.

I saw him look at me.

"Koyami?" he asked, true curiosity in his voice.

I smiled and walked over to his desk, the scroll in my hands.

I had almost forgotten that Gaara had become Kazekage. I had almost forgotten that I was from a whole different world in general.

_A bit random there, don't you think._

Oh hush: I thought.

I handed him the scroll.

I smiled at him and said, "It is nice to see you again, Gaara-sama."

He bowed slightly to me, saying, "Thank you. It is nice to see you again as well."

He looked at me sincerely. "How is Naruto?" he asked.

My breathing stopped, but I answered, "He is….fine."

Gaara looked at me confused.

Konamaru then looked out the window and growled. "An intruder," was all he said before he disappeared.

"Deidara….Sasori," I whispered.

"Kazekage-sama!" yelled a jonin, bursting in the room.

We both looked at the jonin.

"There's an intruder attacking the village!" he yelled.

I saw Gaara clutch a fist.

"I'll be right there," he said, "Go protect the village before I get there."

"Yes, sir!" the jonin said before running out.

Gaara began to walk when I yelled, "Let me help you!"

He turned back to me. He stared me in the eyes.

"It is my village," he said, "I can protect it."

I became furious. "Please, Gaara-sama!" I yelled, "Let me help you!"

He stared at me. Staring. Staring.

"Come with me then," he said.

I smiled and ran to his side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gaara-sama….," I said, panting.

I would have yelled, but I was out of breath. Gaara fell on top of the giant bird Deidara rode. I was floating on a piece of ice. It had begun to crack.

I saw Deidara look at me and I heard him say, "Lookie what we have here. The Daikou's host!"

I cringed at his tone.

He shrugged and said, "I better not get carried away. Might as well take what I got before I lose it." He then flew out of the village with Gaara.

"Gaara," I said, my voice hoarse. I knelt down on the ice as they flew away.

"GAARA!!" I heard Kankuro yell.

My vision became hazy. The ice beneath me became to disappear. I felt nothing under me.

"KOYAMI!!" Kankuro yelled.

My eyes widened and I saw everyone looking at me.

I narrowed my eye brows. Water then appeared under me, holding me up. I looked at still saw Deidara flying towards his partner.

"A-Ak-kat-su-suki…," I stuttered through pain in my chest, half consciousness, and blood covered body.

I then pushed the water and began to follow Deidara. I tried to stay awake. I saw him land by Sasori in his puppet protection and began to walk with him.

I then felt my consciousness begin to fail me right as I hovered above them. The water disappeared and I began to fall once again, this time not able to do a thing. My eyes were half way open. I then slammed against the ground in front of them. I saw their feet at me.

I heard Deidara say, "Well, well, looks like she tried to follow us, Sasori."

"Indeed," I heard a deep voice say.

"Give….," I said hoarsely, "Give back….give back Gaara!" I winced at the pain.

I heard Deidara chuckle.

I then saw Deidara walk towards me. I began to see my world become black.

I then thought of one thing, and a tear fell down my cheek. Instead of seeing Deidara, I saw Naruto's smiling face.

"Naruto….," I said as I was lifted.

_Koyami!_

I love you: I thought.

Hey I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I was on Fictionpress writing and I would've update yesterday, but my ass hole of a math teacher gave us a bunch of homework, so blame her. Plez review. As always I dedicate this chapter to all the Dragon Sister's. . you guys help out a lot. Oh and f.y.i, I already have an ending prepared, and you probably will like it, you probably won't. I don't know exactly how long this story will be, but I will now how much further the story is till the end. I just haven't figured out the chapters. Anyway, review:)

Dimunda


	13. Moving In

A/N: Dear, Dragon Sisters: I love your idea. It is truly remarkable, but the thing is…I can't use it. If the ending that I've planned wasn't so important, I would totally use your idea. I actually might make a one shot with something like that. But my ending is important. Something important has to happen, and you guys ending will make it not happen. I love your idea though! Tell Dragon's Jewl Wings it's ok. When I read that review, I cried a little too. . I'm a big sucker for sad endings. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Daikou: I thought. I was standing in the middle of a black room.

"Over here, Koyami," I heard her say.

I turned and saw the giant water glass. She looked at me, sorrow in her eyes.

"Daikou!" I yelled, running towards the mirror. It looked like water to me, so I ran into it, falling back.

I heard her bark a laugh. I stood up and said, "Not funny."

She stopped laughing and frowned. "You're right," she said, "It's not."

"Daikou," I asked, "What are they going to do to us?"

She looked away from me.

It had been minutes. I didn't say a word.

"They're going to extract me from you," she said.

Of course.

I then realized something. I said, "But that means…."

She nodded her head. "You will die," she said. I saw tears falling from her eyes, and her face cringed in pain.

I widened my eyes. I stepped forward, touching the mirror with my hands.

"No!" I yelled, "I can't lose you, Daikou!"

Her eyes widened. She looked at me. "Don't you concern my safety," she said.

"Why?!" I yelled, the tears forming in my eyes, "Who knows what they'll do to you!"

She looked at me furiously. "Who cares what happens to me!" she yelled, "You will die if they take me out of you!"

"I don't care!" I yelled.

She looked shocked.

I continued, "I don't know what they'll do to you, Daikou. They might hurt you, torture you, or kill you. Either way, I would die for you, but I will not let them kill me to hurt you!"

Her eyes widened even more. Tears strolled down her eyes, and onto the floor. I had never seen her like this.

"Koyami," she said in a whisper.

I looked into her eyes.

She stared at me, her eyes sparkling with the last of her tears.

"Would you like to know how I got sealed inside of you?" she asked.

My eyes widened. I nodded my head slowly.

She let out a deep breath and stared at me again.

"I know how you are from a different world not of ours," she began.

I nodded my head.

"Well," she said, "Before you came into this world, I was wrecking havoc in the Village Hidden in the Mist."

I widened my eyes.

She noticed, laughed, and said, "I'm not a saint, Koyami. I am a demoness after all."

I said nothing.

She continued, "I didn't destroy the village, I was just tired of some of their villagers trying to control me.

Anyway, after I left the village, I changed my size down to a regular wolf."

"You can do that?" I asked.

She laughed and said, "Of course! All demons can. We need a way to hide from you humans so there's no chance of us dying or being controlled."

I nodded my head, showing that I understood.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, her chains rattling.

"I remember it as clearly as if it were only yesterday, "she said, "I was eating off of a berry bush, and I felt the wind bristle passed me. I then felt three enormously powerful chakra come near me.

I turned and yelled, 'Back off, humans! You have no idea who you are coming near.'

I then saw a man with black hair, a man with silver hair, and a man with blonde hair, all appear out of the forest.

'Daikou,' the black haired man said.

I growled, 'What do you want, human?'

The silver haired said, 'We are just coming for you, Daikou. We need you for a favor.'

I scoffed and said, 'What makes you think I'll help you human?'

The black head sighed and asked, 'Do you remember your mate, Kyuubi?'

I haven't seen my mate for years. I nodded my head and said, 'Yes. The Fourth Hokage from the Village Hidden in the Leaves sealed him in a boy, dying shortly after. What does this have to do with my mate?'

The black haired asked me, 'Would you like to see your mate again?'

'Of course!' I yelled.

'Will you listen to our favor then?' the silver haired asked.

'If it means seeing my mate once again, yes, I will listen,' I said."

She paused to see if I understood everything so far.

I nodded my head.

She continued, "The three men stood by each other.

The silver said, 'There is a human girl coming here, to our world, from a different world.'

I scoffed and said, 'Impossible!'

The black shook his head, saying, 'We thought this at first too, but it is true.'

Not believing them, I asked, 'What does this have to concern with me?'

'The child is absolutely terrified of everything,' the blonde said. It was the first time I had heard him speak since they had gotten there.

He continued, 'She was abused in her world everyday, and now she fears almost everything there is. We want to seal you inside of her to protect her.'

'What?!' I roared, 'I shall not be sealed inside a human being!'

'Just listen, Daikou,' the black haired man said, 'You will see your mate. The girl will just hold you. We promise you will be able to see your mate.'

I was actually considering the idea. I wanted to see Kyuubi again.

'Would the child be able to release me?' I asked.

The three men looked at each other. They sighed.

The silver haired said, 'There is only one way this can happen. You two must share a powerful bond of love for each other. Only then, will she be able to cut open your Mark, and release you.'

I thought that that idea would never happen.

'Do we have a compromise, Daikou?' the silver asked.

I nodded my head.

I then asked, 'Who are you three?'

They smiled and the black one said, 'I am the First Hokage.'

The silver said, 'I am the Second Hokage.'

The blonde then said, 'I am the Fourth Hokage.'

Before I could say anything, I fell asleep, and when I awoke, I was here."

I stared at her.

"S-so," I said, "Let me get this straight. You were sealed inside me by the _dead _First, the _dead _Second, and the _dead _Fourth?"

She nodded her head, saying, "I don't understand it either, little one. I was put to sleep before I could ask questions."

I looked up at her face. "So, I can release you at any given moment now?" I asked.

She nodded her head, saying, "I think we have bonded quite nicely, but don't. I like it here."

I looked at the chains and said sarcastically, "Uh huh."

She laughed and said, "It's really not that bad. Besides, I like residing inside of you. It makes me feel as thought we are one."

I frowned, looking away. "Not for long though," I said.

She turned away, all the happiness between us slowly melting away.

"Koyami," she said.

I looked at her.

She was smiling. She said, "No matter what happens to us, I'm glad I listened to the Hokages that day."

I widened my eyes. I then smiled at her.

I then felt a pain in my body. I saw Daikou cringe with pain as well.

"What's happening?" I asked, grinding my teeth.

"I wish I could tell you," she said to me through pain.

"Koyami!" a voice yelled.

"Who was that?!" I asked looking up.

"It was not me," Daikou said.

"Oh my God! Koyami, please wake up!"

"There it is again!" I said, looking around, "Who is that?"

"Is she breathing?" a different voice asked.

"Gaara?" I asked.

"Barely!" the first voice yelled, "Oh my God, Koyami, please wake up! Don't leave me like this!"

"Wait a minute," I said, "I know that voice. Naruto?"

"That sounds like him," Daikou said.

The room I was in disappeared and I could no longer see Daikou. I could see nothing.

I felt something hit my chest and hard.

"Breathe, Koyami! Come on, Koyami!" the first voice yelled. Naruto?

I felt pain in my chest again. I then felt oxygen flow through my body. I wasn't doing it. Someone else was.

"Koyami, don't do this to me! Come on, sweetie!" the voice, who I thought belonged to Naruto, begged.

Naruto….

"Koyami, please! I should never have told you that i thought we shouldn't be together! I never wanted you to leave me! Please, Koyami! Please don't leave me!"

N-Naruto.

"I'm so sorry, Koyami," I heard him say, his voice cracking, "I love you, Koyami. Please don't leave me. I couldn't bare you being gone!"

I then felt my consciousness begin to awaken. I felt myself cough, a metallic taste leaving my mouth.

"Koyami!"

I then tried to open my eyes. Everything just hurt. I begin to open them, light blinding me once again.

Before I could fully open them, I was embraced.

"You're alive!" I heard the person hugging me say.

"N-Naruto?" I said, weakly.

He laid me on his lap. I looked up to him. He had tears streaming down his face. He looked at me and smiled.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" I asked weakly. I spoke so softly.

He sniffled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

His tears hit my face.

I saw his hand, and then I felt his fingers rub his tears off my face.

I tried to move, but I couldn't really feel anything. I mean, I felt the pain, but I just couldn't move.

I looked around and saw everyone looking at us. I saw Sakura have tears in her eyes.

"N-Naruto?" I asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How's Gaara? Is he ok?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "Yes, he's ok."

"Does he still have the Shukaku?" I asked.

Naruto frowned and said, "No, he doesn't."

"Is Lady Chiyo alive?" I asked.

Naruto looked at me confused. He was probably wondering how I knew her.

He said sadly, "No. She risked her life for Gaara."

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I said weakly.

"Are you ok, Koyami?" he asked.

I said, "I don't know."

"Koyami?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Gaara, one arm around Kankuro. They both stood over us. Kankuro helped him kneel down and Gaara said, "I'm glad you're alright. Thank you for trying."

They both then stood up.

"Get Lady Chiyo," Gaara said.

"Yes, sir," voices say.

I saw Gaara look at Naruto, and said, "Whenever you're ready."

I saw him turn to everyone else, and he said, "Let's go."

I then heard footsteps leaving us.

"Koyami?" Naruto asked.

I looked at him. More tears streamed down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Koyami," he said, "I didn't want you to leave me. I didn't want to…..break up. I love you, Koyami, and I don't think I can stop loving you."

I wanted to touch his face with my hand and wipe away all those tears, but I couldn't move. I felt tears of my own fall down my face.

"Naruto," I said, "I love you too."

Naruto looked at me, and asked, "Do you want to stay with me?"

I was confused on what he was asking.

He must've noticed, for he said, "Do you want to be with me till we die?"

I felt more tears run down my cheeks. "Yes, Naruto," I said, "I love…."

Without warning, my consciousness gave in on me, making my world black once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she going to be ok, Tsunade?"

Naruto.

"She should be able to move when she wakes up," I heard a woman say, "She'll be able to leave too."

I made a sound and began to open my eyes.

I saw that I was in a white room. I was sorta sitting up against a pillow, and I saw Naruto and Tsunade, both looking at me.

Tsunade smiled and said, "Well look who's awake."

I looked at Naruto to see him smiling at me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

Tsunade said, "The infirmary. You gave us all quite a scare, Koyami."

I looked around. It wasn't a small room, but it wasn't big. I was on the only bed.

"I have to go now," Tsunade said, heading for the door, "Help her if she needs it, Naruto."

She then walked out of the room.

Naruto sat next to me on the bed. He moved a piece of hair from my eyes.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

I smiled and said, "Hey."

"How are you?" he asked, stroking my cheek.

I lifted my hand and grabbed his, keeping it on my cheek. I closed my eyes, rendering the warmth of his hand on my face.

I heard him chuckle.

"I'm fine now," I said.

"Koyami?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and saw him look sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, beginning to worry.

"I was a fool, Koyami," he said, "I shouldn't have done that to you. I knew the minute I said that I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

I frowned, placing my fingers into his own.

I said, "Its ok, Naruto. As long as we're….." I stopped, worried to say something I shouldn't.

"We are!" Naruto said, catching on.

I smiled. I exhaled and said, "That's good."

"Hey, Koyami?" he said.

I looked at him.

He was blushing and was rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Yeah?" I asked, curious.

"I…," he said, "I um would really like it if you stayed with me."

I smiled and said, "I already told you that I wanted to be with you, Naruto."

"That's not exactly what I mean," he said, his blush darkening.

I looked at him confused and asked, "What did you mean then?"

He looked me in the eyes, and said, "I-I would like you to come _live _with me."

My eyes widened.

"N-Naruto," I said, "I don't know what to say."

He smiled sweetly and said, "Say yes."

I laughed, and asked, "But what about your bed? I'm not going to take it from you."

He said, "Don't worry. We'll figure out something. So?"

I bit my bottom lip. I asked, "What about Tsume? Kiba?"

He smiled and said, "I talked to them while you were sleeping. Kiba said he doesn't own you and if you want to, it's ok with him. Tsume said it's alright, as long as we don't…." He stopped, his blush growing redder.

I widened my eyes, and felt my face grow hot.

Tsume: I thought: How could she think that?

_If you do move with him, I will not have you doing that till you are of age!_

Not you too: I thought.

"Koyami?" Naruto asked.

I looked at him and said, "Yes!"

He smiled and hugged me tightly. I couldn't breathe.

"N-N-Naruto!" I gasped.

He let me, go, laughing nervously. "Sorry," he said.

He was only an inch or two from my face. I felt his breath hit my lips.

I closed my eyes half way, and leaned into his lips. As soon as I did, he gently placed his hands on the bottom part of my head, pulling me in closer. He brushed his tongue over my mouth, and I opened it right away. I moved my tongue with his. He moved it as gently and passionately as I remembered.

_You two are so cute. _I then heard her laugh.

Well this is amazing. I've updated so much in just two days. XD yes! Go me, go me, go me! (Cough) um anyway, Dragon Sisters, I apologize for not being able to use your ideas this time. I already have it planned out, and I hope you like it anyway. Um, I _THINK_ the next chapter will contain 'half lemon'. If you don't know what that is, tell me in the review. ) I just decided to see if I can try this. Anyway, you know what to do. Leave a review! Hey, that rhymes. 'You know what to do. Leave a review!' Hehe. Sorry. See yah:)

Dimunda


	14. First Night, First Surprise

A/N: Um, ok, Dragon Sisters, half-lemon means…crap how can I explain. I can't say what it means _exactly_, but I know enough to know what it means. You know when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they, well…..let's stop there. Half-lemon isn't fully like that. Its sorta 'half' of it where as 'full lemon' is all of it. If you get it. Oh and Dragon's Jewl Wings, it's exactly what you thought Tsume meant. Not have young though, but to do the other thing. By the way, Naruto might be a little OOC (original original character) in this chapter. Anyway, on to the story!

"How could you think…," I said running towards a packing Tsume, "I can't believe….You would even…..how could you?"

I heard her laugh under her breath as she packed the last of my clothes in a blue backpack. She handed it to me, but when I reached for it, she pulled it back.

"Now," she said, "I really don't want you two to….."

"TSUME!" I yelled, by face growing hot.

I heard a laugh creep from behind the door. I looked, throwing a kunai knife at the door.

It stuck on the door.

"KIBA," I yelled, my face growing hotter, "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Kiba then walked in, yanking the kunai from the door. Akamaru stomped in after him.

He laughed again, saying, "I think it's hilarious!"

Tsume looked seriously at him and said, "Speaking of that topic, it goes the same for you and Hinata you know! I will not have any of you…."

Kiba's face red, with both looked at her and yelled, "TSUME/MOM!"

Tsume then began to laugh.

"Koyami," Tsume said, handing me the backpack, "Tetsuga will be coming home tomorrow. I expect you to come and have dinner with us, alright?"

I smiled and nodded my head. I placed the backpack over my shoulders, and said, "I better go. Naruto will be waiting for me."

Kiba smiled slyly. I began to walk out the house, making sure to punch Kiba on the arm.

I heard him yell 'Oww!' and I heard Tsume's laughter follow it.

I then began to run down the streets, wanting to hurry and reach Naruto and his home before dark.

_In a hurry, are we? _

Oh hush: I thought.

I heard her laugh.

I felt my face grow hot. I then saw Naruto standing by a bench. He looked at me and smiled.

I saw a small blush creep onto his cheeks. I reached him and looked up into his face, smiling. He smiled, rubbed the back of his head nervously, and he adverted his eyes away from mine, the blush getting redder.

I looked at him confused and asked, "What is it, Naruto?"

He looked at me and asked nervously, "You know how we're a couple?"

I smiled and said, "I hope so."

He laughed nervously and said, "Well, um I was wondering if we could, uh, go on a real date tonight?"

I felt my face grow hot, and I looked away nervously.

"You don't want to, do you?" Naruto asked sadly.

I looked at him and said, "Of course I want to."

He smiled and said, "I was thinking of….never mind."

Out of pure curiosity, I asked, "What, what is it?"

"Nothing," he said, his face growing redder.

I smiled and grabbed his hand, saying, "Come on! Tell me!"

He looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Well," he said, blushing even more than I thought possible, "I was thinking about getting a tux….

I smiled and asked, "You want to wear a tux?!" I tired to hold in my laughter.

He turned away, saying, "I don't know how these things work!"

I smiled even more and said, "Naruto, that's so sweet!"

He smiled nervously and asked, "Really?"

I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I said, "Of course it is! It's the sweetest thing!"

He smiled nervously.

I then realized something. Naruto was going to get a tux and I had nothing!

I said, "How bout this? You go with the guys and find your tux, and I'll try to get the girls to help me find an outfit. Ok?"

He smiled and nodded his head. He then slid the backpack off my shoulders, saying, "Let me go take this home. You go find the girls."

I looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

He laughed and said, "Of course not."

He then walked down the road, leaving me smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Sakura!" I groaned as she zipped up a scarlet dress, "I must've tried on at least 10 different dresses!"

"Oh be quiet!" Ino said, smiling.

I frowned and muttered, "Why do I have to wear a dress anyway? Why can't I wear just a shirt and a skirt?"

"Um I think she's right," Hinata said, twiddling her thumbs together.

Sakura and Ino both looked at Hinata. I shockingly did as well.

Sakura asked, "What do you mean, Hinata?"

Hinata said, quietly, "Well, Koyami is a jonin, and if she wears a skirt and might have a mission, she won't be able to really run in a dress, so maybe she should wear a skirt and a blouse."

I saw Ino's eyes light up. She looked at me and yelled, "Get dressed! I know the perfect outfit!"

I walked to change again into my regular clothes. I smiled and Hinata and whispered, "Thanks."

She just smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There we go!" Ino shouted, "All beautiful and ready!"

She and Sakura pushed me in front of the mirror to let me have a look. My eyes widened.

Oh my gosh, what have they done: I thought.

_I think you look nice. Pretty in fact. _

I stared at myself in the mirror. Somehow, Sakura and Ino managed to put on a white blouse with silver buttons that ran all the way down, a light pink skirt, and I saw the shoes that Tsunade wore, but only pink. I looked back up to see they had managed straighten my hair down flat. I saw Sakura put a large string of hair over my right shoulder.

"Now," Sakura said, "We told Kiba to bring Naruto over here. He should…." There was a knock at the door.

Ino giggled, while Sakura said, "I'll get it!"

I saw blush on my cheek. I shook my head, and said, "I can't do this!"

Ino turned me toward her and a smiling Hinata.

"Yes you can," Ino said smiling, "Naruto will still love you even if you screw up."

I frowned and sarcastically replied, "Thanks."

She blushed and said, "Sorry."

She then turned me around and began to push me towards the door.

I began to panic. "Ino!" I yelled, my face growing hotter.

We were than at the door. She opened it and ran off.

I widened my eyes. Naruto wore a black tux, long sleeves and pants. I saw underneath he wore a red tie, and a white shirt with buttons.

I felt my face grow hotter. I saw in the dim light, Naruto's face went red.

Kiba smiled and said, "Here he is, Koyami! All nice and pretty for you."

"Kiba," I muttered angrily, my face still burning.

He barked a laugh. He then walked into the house, and pushed me into Naruto's chest.

"Whoops," he said. I heard a smile in his voice.

I gasped and looked up at Naruto, who just blushed furiously.

He opened his mouth and said, "W-We better get going."

I nodded my head, staring into his ocean eyes. He then took my hand gently, and began to walk with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you, Naruto," I said, clutching his arm, leaning my cheek into it.

I felt his face lean against my head. We were sitting on a hill in the playground. He had just taken my to Ichiruka's (I didn't mind) and we just decided to come here.

"You want to head home?" he asked.

I nodded my head, and he immediately helped me up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He unlocked the door and we walked in.

I was surprised. The place was actually clean. It wasn't covered in ramen cups.

I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked looking at me, a smile on his face.

I shook my head, smiling, and said, "Nothing."

He smiled and said, "I'll be right back. You want anything?"

I shook my head, and he walked off to who knows where. I looked around. I walked in front of his bed and stopped. I turned to face the bed and saw by the bed two pictures. One was with me and him taken two years ago. Naruto was leaning on my head, his huge smile on his face, while I held two fingers up, smiling and sticking my tongue out, my eyes closed. I giggled. I then looked at the other picture, and I suddenly felt sad.

It was a picture taken two years ago. The picture showed Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Sasuke……Naruto….." I whispered, feeling a knot in my throat.

"Yeah?" I heard a voice ask.

I jumped and turned around. I saw Naruto holding a cup of what I thought was tea. I felt my insides turn hot. He had his tuxedo jacket flung over his shoulders, his right arm holding it. No telling where the tie was. He was still wearing his black pants and his white buttoned t-shirt.

"You ok?" he asked, setting the jacket and tea down, and he walked toward me.

I felt my face warm up as he placed the back of his on my head.

"You alright? Do you feel sick?" he asked, bending down so he was eye level.

I shook my head, my breathing becoming heavier. I couldn't help but see his shirt flinging in front of him, showing off a little of his insides.

"Koyami?" Naruto asked, beginning to sound worried.

I jerked my eyes up to him. My breathing was still heavy as I stared into his eyes.

"Koyami?" Naruto asked, leaning in, his eyes half way opened.

I began to lean in, closing my eyes fully. I then found his lips. He moved them together with mine, and I felt his arms wrap around my back. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. I then moved my tongue out of my mouth and brushed it against his lips. He opened them very quickly and he began to move my tongue with his before I even had the chance to move into his mouth.

I then felt him take a step forward, pushing against me. I then felt him deepening the kiss, making it much more passionate. I felt him try to move in again, but he ended up accidentally pushing me too hard, causing us to fall. My back landed on the bed, Naruto lying on top of me, the kiss breaking apart.

I felt my chest move in and out rapidly. I saw a blush creep onto Naruto's face. I couldn't help but see part of his chest again. I began to breathe faster, my face growing hot.

_Koyami…_

I ignored her. I pulled my hand up hesitantly. I saw Naruto give me a puzzled look.

_Koyami!_

I touched a button on his shirt with the tip of my fingers. I flinched, but moved back to it.

"Koyami….," Naruto whispered.

I moved my hands back toward my own body.

_Don't do that!_

Naruto stared at me, confusion in his eyes. If only I knew what he was thinking……

I held my hands by my sides, and looked away from Naruto. I then felt him slip his hand into mine, lifting it from my side. I then felt it touch his cheek. My breath was caught in my chest.

I then felt his lips press against the back side of my hand.

"We promised we'd be good," I heard him say.

I didn't turn to him. I then felt him release my hand. I then felt his warm breath hit my neck. I widened my eyes. I then felt him press his lips against my neck. He kissed it gently, his smooth lips moving across my neck smoothly.

I began to breathe again. I felt his tongue brush against my neck carefully. I let the air out of my mouth slowly, beginning to take very small breaths. I then felt his teeth bite affectionately against my neck. I bit my lip to hold back a groan. I couldn't let him hear that. He moved up my neck, and reached my ear.

He then playfully and affectionately bit the top of my ear. I then felt him kiss the back of it. I shuddered, goosebumps beginning to crawl on my arms. I felt his hands grab the top part of my arms, and Naruto pushing himself closer to me. I gasped as he moved his lips onto my cheek and onto my lips again.

He slid his tongue into my mouth, moving them together once again. I moved mine with his, slowly and delicately. I then move my hands to his chest, feeling for his shirt buttons. I found them, and I started to undo them, one by one. Naruto just continued to kiss me.

I undid the final button.

Now how do I get it off: I thought.

_Koyami!!!_

I opened my eyes and saw Naruto's closed. I then saw Naruto do something surprising. He started to move the shirt off of his own body! Moments ago he had stopped me, but now he was encouraging me?

I then felt him move his hands. I felt them on my chest. I held my breath. I felt the buttons on my shirt separate from my shirt.

_KOYAMI!_

I ignored her. I moved my shirt off of my shoulders. Naruto pushed his body onto mine, smashing them together. We began to force the kiss to be deeper. I placed my hands on Naruto's now bare back. He slipped his hands under my back.

I heard a growl inside of me. _Koyami…_

I'm not going to do anything: I thought, finally responding to her.

She was silent.

I then felt Naruto take his mouth off of mine. I stared at him confused. He lifted his head up to stare into my eyes.

He smiled and said, "If Tsume sees us she'll kill both of us."

I smiled sitting up. I placed my hands on his face and said, "I don't care."

I placed my lips onto his again, moving them against his. He began to move them with me, placing his hands onto my bare back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We looked at each other, staring.

I was wondering what to say next.

"Koyami," Naruto said, "Tomorrow I want to give you something."

I sat up and asked, "Why don't you give it to me now?"

Still lying down, he laughed.

He touched my face with his right hand, saying, "Because it's too late. You can wait."

I pouted and said, "Nuh uh."

I smiled at him. He returned the smile with a laugh.

He sat up and leaned towards my face.

"I promise that you can," he said, every word he breathed hitting my face. "Can you do that for me?" he asked.

I looked at him. I kissed his lips, and when I took them off and said, "Only for you."

He then got up and said, "I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight."

I reached out to him, saying, "But…"

He laughed and said, "We'll figure something out tomorrow. You get some rest."

He then walked out.

I thrust the covers out and pouted, getting underneath them.

I slammed my head against the pillow and stared at the wall.

I heard a growl deep within me.

What is it now: I thought.

_I cannot believe you…_revealed _yourself like that._

I smiled and thought: You did much worse with Kyuubi.

She was dead silent.

I yawned.

_Get some sleep, 'little one'. _

I giggled slightly and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I stood atop a giant wolf. _

"_Koyami," a woman's voice said. It sounded like the _

_Daikou, "You shouldn't have done that."_

_I ignored her. I looked across from us to see a enormous snake. On top of the snake's head was a man with chalk white skin, and long, black hair. _

"_Orochimaru," I growled. _

_I then heard Orochimaru say something, but I couldn't quite figure it out. I then saw the snake look at the ground, and strike it. I looked at the ground, and my eyes widened. I saw Naruto evacuating the streets. I then saw the snake grab Naruto into his mouth. _

I bolted my eyes opened. I realized I was panting.

I sighed and whispered, "It was only a dream."

I then felt something squeeze my stomach. I gasped and turned to see a sleeping Naruto.

I smiled. I scooted back towards him until I hit his chest. The warmth of it hit against my back.

I then felt him move and I suddenly felt the warm of his breath hit behind my ear.

"Good morning," Naruto whispered soothingly. He then playfully bit the top of my ear.

I let of a groan, and the immediately shut my mouth, realizing what I did.

I heard Naruto chuckle.

I felt my face grow hot.

"I didn't know that affected you so," he whispered in my ear before biting it again.

I bit my lip.

"No fair," I mumbled.

He chuckled again.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I laughed and said, "Sure you are."

He chuckled again.

I then asked, "Now, about that thing you told me….when do I get to know?"

He chuckled and said, "Go get dressed."

I pouted and he let go of me. I grabbed my bag and hurried to the bathroom to change.

I rushed out of the bathroom in my clothes, and saw Naruto standing in his clothes, his hands behind his back. He was smiling brightly.

"Sit down," he said sweetly.

I sat on the bed. He sat next to me, his hands still behind his back.

"What is that?" I asked trying to sneak a peek.

I failed.

"No," he said smiling, "Close your eyes and hold out both of your hands together."

I sighed and did as he was told, his face disappearing from my eyes.

I then felt him place something small in my hands, his hands on it.

"Ok," he said, "Open them."

I opened my eyes and looked in my hands. In my hands, was a small black box.

"Naruto," I asked, "What is…"

"Koyami," he said, "I want you to know I truly love you, and I need to know, right here, right now. Do you truly love me?"

I said, "Of course I do!"

He smiled and said, "Good. Then this is not going to waste."

Before I could ask, he opened the small box. I gasped. Inside the box, laid a tiny ring with a golden band and a small diamond in the middle. It didn't look like it worth much, but I didn't care. It was the most beautiful ring I ever saw.

_And do you know what that ring is for?_

I widened my eyes.

I looked at Naruto to see him smiling.

"N-Naruto," I asked, "You're serious?"

He nodded his head, replying, "I've never been more serious in my entire life, Koyami."

"But we're so young," I said, "Won't people think…"

"I don't care what they think," he stated, "I love you, Koyami. I always will. I want to prove that to you. Do you love me enough to do this?"

I nodded my head slowly, tears forming in my eyes.

He smiled and took the ring out of the small box.

He took my left hand, and placed the ring on the finger by my pinkie. He kissed the ring and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, my voice cracking.

He looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

I smiled and said, "Nothing. I'm just so happy, Naruto!"

I then embraced him into a giant hug. He rubbed my back soothingly, the tears disappearing from my face.

There was a knock at the door. It was hard and quick.

We both stood up and walked to the door.

We both saw Neji, and he looked panicked.

"Neji, what's wrong?" I asked.

He was panting and sweating.

"It's Orochimaru!" he yelled, "He's in the village with Kabuto!"

Dun dun dun duuuuun! What's going to happen? Hope you liked the (cough) 'thingie'. I have a question for you, Dragon Sisters. Why don't you make your own fanfiction? That way, I can reply to your reviews. Hope you review soon. Story's going to end very soon. :)

Dimunda


	15. She Is Gone

"Naruto," Neji said, "Tsunade wants you and me to evacuate the village. Koyami, she wants you to find Kabuto."

We both nodded our heads, and he disappeared. Naruto stared at me. He looked worried. I smiled and placed my right hand on his cheek.

I kissed his cheek and said, "It'll be alright. I love you."

He held my hand and said, "I love you too. Be careful."

"You too," I said.

I then ran out the door, fury building inside of me.

Kabuto: I thought: and Orochimaru. I will kill one of them.

_Yes. They destroyed this village once, and we won't let them do that again. _

Right: I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it, where could he be?!" I yelled, frustrated.

I jumped onto a red roof, and looked around.

"I can't find him!" I yelled, "Damn it!"

_Wait. I sense something. _

I looked around. I then saw a blur pass me. It had silver hair.

_That was him! Go, go! _

You ain't gotta tell me twice: I thought, beginning to run once again.

The blur ran on the streets as I jumped from roof to roof. I saw that I had passed the blur. I jumped off the roof and landed on the streets. The person stopped.

"Kabuto," I said through grinded teeth.

He smiled at me, and said, "Well if it isn't Miss Somai. How are you?"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, feeling the anger inside of me burn.

He stared at me and chuckled.

"Letting the Daikou leak, I presume," he said.

I didn't have to look to know what he was talking about. I could feel my teeth growing, my nails growing animalistic, and I could feel the chakra surround me.

"Get out of this village!" I yelled.

He chuckled and asked, "Why don't you make me?"

He then charged at me, his hands glowing green.

_LOOK OUT!_

I dodged his hands as they struck at me. I kept moving down the streets as he tried to hit a blow to me.

"What's wrong, _Daikou?_" he asked, "Afraid to get hurt?"

A deep growl ripped through my chest. I saw him smirk.

_Are you going to fight back?!_

You try powering up chakra _and _dodging his attacks at the same time: I thought.

I then felt Kabuto hit me in the stomach, and the next thing I knew, I was flying towards a building. I felt my back slam against the wall, pain then following. I coughed, and saw blood follow. I cringed in pain.

_Get up! He is coming!_

And soon enough I saw Kabuto's feet in front of me.

"What is wrong, Koyami?" he asked, a smirk in his voice, "The great Daikou is not able to help you?"

"Shut up!" I spat, spitting blood at his feet.

He chuckled.

"I'm surprised you can even speak at the moment," he said frowning, "But that's probably the Daikou helping you."

I heard a growl deep within my head.

"Shut up!" I said a little louder.

I began to stand up. I saw his eyes widened. It then happened all too fast. He pinned me to the wall, his hand around my neck, choking it. I couldn't breathe.

He squeezed harder, causing me to gasp.

"Orochimaru wants you," he said, "I don't know why exactly, but that's why we're here. For you. And to destroy this village. Why not since we are here?"

I widened my eyes, and choked out, "That's why you're here? To get me?"

Kabuto chuckled, squeezing harder around my neck.

"That's right," he said, "All because of you."

I felt my neck pump, and I screamed. Kabuto smiled.

"Oh yes," he said, "I remember Orochimaru telling me he accidentally bit you too. You were trying to be a hero and save Sasuke."

"I….I was not… trying to be a hero," I said, through the pain of my neck, "I…just….didn't want him to….to….to leave the village."

Kabuto then looked puzzled.

"You knew then he was going to leave?" he asked, pure curiosity in his voice.

"Y-yes," I said.

I saw him stare at me, as though I was a very valuable jewel. "Hmm," he said, "I see why Orochimaru wants you now. Can you see the future or something?"

I tried to shake my head, but it didn't work. Before I could reply, my neck pumped again, and I was screaming once more.

I then felt cold.

"What the-" Kabuto began to say. I then felt his hand let go of my neck. I dropped to the ground. I looked at Kabuto to see his hand frozen in ice.

What-: I thought.

_He wouldn't let go. I made him. _

Thank you: I thought.

_You're welcome. Now…kill him!_

I then made water fill my hand into a ball, white chakra flowing in the middle of it. I then saw dark purple chakra begin to take over the white chakra. I ignored it and began to run towards Kabuto. I saw his eyes widen.

He didn't move. It looked as though he was stunned. I then jumped into the air, placed my hand in front of me, and yelled, "BYANTO!"

I then saw something wrap around Kabuto and pull him out of the way at the very last second.

The Byanto was then slammed into the ground, creating a giant crater. I stood in the middle, and looked up. I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto looking down at me. Orochimaru was now smiling while Kabuto now looked at his frozen hand.

Orochimaru then licked his lips with his snake tongue, and continued to stare at me.

"I told you she was good, Kabuto," Orochimaru said, arrogance in his voice, "That move would've killed you if I didn't pull you out of the way."

Kabuto glared at me angrily.

I felt another growl rip through my chest.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, "Go before I kill you!"

Orochimaru laughed. Kabuto continued to glare at me.

"_You're_ going to _me_?" Orochimaru asked sarcastically. He then laughed once more. "I don't think so."

I gritted my teeth and clutched my fist so hard, they began to hurt.

Orochimaru's laugh died out. He then said, "Come with me, Koyami."

I narrowed my eyebrows and spat, "I'd rather die!"

Orochimaru said, "Feisty, aren't we? No matter. I'll get you." He then smiled. "Even if I have to kill."

I didn't understand what he meant.

He smiled even more. "Alrighty then," he said.

He then began to make hand signs, drawing _blood_ from his fingers. He then slammed them onto the ground. He yelled something, but I didn't catch it.

I then saw a giant cloud of smoke appear, dust rushing into my eyes. Wind then pushed me back far into a building. My back slammed into the bricks of the building, causing pain, yet again, to my back. I slid to the ground, slamming into it.

I looked tiredly up, the cloud of smoke disappearing. My eyes then widened at what I saw. Standing only a few feet away from me, I saw an _enormous _purple snake. It was the largest thing I have ever seen.

I felt my body begin to shake with fear. The snake the swung its tail, crushing a building.

"NO!" I yelled.

_We have to kill that thing!_

But what can we do: I thought: I barely have enough chakra, and the only thing to stop that, is….

_Konamaya. _

You have to lend me your chakra: I thought.

_I know. _

I then felt the chakra surrounding me grow more intense. I winced in pain. The mark on my neck pumped once again, making me scream in pain.

_Come on, Koyami, fight it! There are people's lives at stake. Women, children…Naruto!_

I widened my eyes at her last word.

N-Naruto: I thought: No! I can't let that happen.

I bit my fingers, drawing blood. I wiped the blood on both of my arms, my legs, and then on my face.

I slammed my hands into the ground. "Wolf Summoning Jutsu!" I yelled.

A giant cloud of smoke surrounded me. I then felt the ground below me feel soft. The smoke disappeared and there stood Konamaya, me standing on the top of her head.

"Damn," I whispered.

She wasn't as near as big as the snake.

"I can try, Master," she said, apparently knowing what I was thinking.

I looked at her, shocked. "I-its not that, Konamaya," I lied, looking down at her beautiful face.

She smiled. "Don't worry, Master," she said, "It is alright."

She then angrily at Orochimaru and Kabuto, who stood on top of the snake, Orochimaru licking his face.

She cringed and asked, "Does he have to do that?"

I would've smiled if this wasn't so serious.

"Let's go," I said.

"Right," she said, taking off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, Master," Konamaya said weakly, "I tried, but I have failed you…"

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Konamaya disappeared from beneath me, causing me to fall towards the ground. I was so high up in the air.

Nothing: I thought: Nothing I can do will defeat him.

_Do not say that. There has to be a way…_

I widened my eyes.

There is: I thought, pulling a kunai knife from a pocket, getting closer and closer to the ground.

_What are you doing?_

I smiled, placing the kunai knife on my neck.

Saving this village: I thought.

_Don't you do it! You'll d-_

But she was cut off when I sliced the kunai across the Daikou's mark, smiling.

I then felt unimaginable pain enter me as I became closer and closer to the ground.

It ripped through my back, and through my chest. It was cold, yet burning at the same time.

I then felt something…different. It felt as though half my soul had been ripped out of my body.

I felt something amazingly soft appear underneath me. I felt weak. I felt as though I was…dying. I don't know. I just felt weaker than I have ever been in my entire life.

"That was an idiotic thing to do, Koyami!" a voice barked from underneath.

"D-D-Daikou?" I asked, barely breathing.

"Yes, Koyami, it's me," Daikou said, "I can't believe you did this!"

I smiled weakly, feeling my knees begin to cave in from below.

"Y-You're the only one who can kill him," I said, feeling oh so tired.

I then fell face flat on top of her.

"Koyami!" she yelled, "Are you alright?"

I didn't speak, but I nodded my head.

Water then began to surround me. The strange thing was, though, I could breathe.

I heard Daikou say, "That shall protect you while I deal with them."

I then fell asleep, feeling nothing, and hearing nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Koyami? Koyami, wake up!" a sweet voice called.

I began to open my eyes, slowly and weakly.

I was then staring into beautiful silver eyes.

"D-Daikou?" I asked, weak and afraid.

The wolf smiled and nodded her head.

I then realized it was raining and hard.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked painfully.

"He's dead, Koyami," she said, smiling, "I killed him for you."

I smiled weakly, and said, "Th-Thank you, Daikou…"

She then frowned and asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, saying, "I…I don't know…"

She then looked sad.

"Daikou," I asked, "Am I going to die?"

She looked alarmed by the question. "Why would you ask that?" she asked.

I replied, "I…I just feel so weak, Daikou. So very….very weak…"

I began to close my eyes; feeling very tired all of the sudden.

"Koyami, stay awake!" Daikou barked.

I shot my eyes open, trying to obey her.

I looked to see smile tears form in her eyes.

"You're going to be alright, Koyami," she said, her voice cracking, "You're going to be alright."

I then saw her head jerk, and she growled.

"It's alright, Daikou," a familiar voice spoke, "I need to see if she's alright."

"L-Lady Tsunade?" I asked.

"That's right, Koyami," she said, suddenly appearing by me, Shizune by her side.

I then felt her hands lift my head up to her lap. I saw that some villagers were staring. I saw Hinata, Neji, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, and just about everybody. Everybody except Naruto and Kiba.

"How you feeling, Koyami?" Tsunade asked, applying some stuff onto my forehead.

"I feel so tired, me Lady," I said honestly, feeling drowsy.

"Well try and stay awake, ok?" she asked, applying more stuff around my face, and then unto my neck around the spot I sliced the kunai knife to.

It probably would've hurt, but I was too tired. Oh so tired…

"There is the demon!" I heard a voice from the crowd yell.

"Why are we standing here?" Another yelled, "We should kill it!"

I heard Daikou growl, and I felt scared.

"FOOLS!" I heard Tsunade yell. The crowd fell silent.

Tsunade continued, "This _demon_ killed Orochimaru and saved the village! Why should we kill it?!"

No one had answers.

"Ts-Tsunade," I stuttered.

She looked at me, worry in her eyes, and asked, "What is it, Koyami?"

I closed my eyes half way and said, "I'm so tired, me Lady. Oh so tired…."

"I need you to stay awake, Koyami," she said, opening my mouth and pouring something sweet into it.

I couldn't stand the tiredness. I was just so tired.

"Me Lady?" I asked.

"What is it, Koyami?" she asked.

I saw her look at Shizune, worried. Shizune turned away, but not before I saw the tears in her eyes.

"C-Can you do me a favor?" I asked. I then coughed, feeling a metallic taste on my tongue leave my mouth.

Tsunade turned to me, and I saw tears in her eyes, but she wore a smile.

"What is it, Koyami?" she asked.

Before I could open my mouth, I heard a voice yell, "KOYAMI!"

I would widen my eyes, but I'm tired. Oh so tired.

I then saw a blonde head pass the crowd, and brown head following him. I turned away from Tsunade, towards the crowd.

I saw Naruto staring at me, pure fear, sadness, and helplessness on his face.

I saw tears fill his eyes.

I saw him step forward, but I heard Tsunade yell, "Stop, Naruto…There's….there's nothing that can be done."

"You can't be serious, Tsunade!" he yelled, "You have to do something!"

"I've tried my absolute best, Naruto!" Tsunade yelled back. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice turning soft, "I'm so sorry…"

I didn't understand her. I was too tired. I couldn't really think straight.

I then heard Daikou ask, "Does that mean she's going to….to…."

"Yes," Tsunade said, her voice covered in pure sadness.

I then saw Naruto begin to run towards me, but he was then stopped by Neji, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru.

I heard Naruto yell, "LET ME GO! I NEED TO BE WITH HER! LET ME GO!!"

"What is there to do, Naruto?!" Tsunade yelled, holding me tightly.

I heard Daikou begin to whimper in sadness. Why was everyone sad? I didn't understand. I was just going to sleep. I would wake up again….. I was just going to take a small nap.

"I CAN BE WITH HER!" Naruto yelled, "I CAN STAY WITH HER AND KEEP HER A-"

"THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO!" Tsunade roared.

Thunder roared. I remembered it was raining.

I saw, through the rain, Naruto's eyes filled with tears.

"N-Naruto," I said weakly.

He looked at me through the boys.

"Naruto," I said, forcing a smile onto my face, "I'm just going to sleep…..I'm going to wake up later."

He face looked torn. He looked at me with longing eyes.

"Tsunade," Daikou asked, "May I be with her with the remaining time? Please."

"Of course, Daikou," she said.

I then felt her move my body onto soft fur.

I turned my head to stare right into the face of Daikou's.

I smiled and said, "Hey."

"Hey….," she said quietly, tears leaking out of her eyes.

I felt my lungs cry out for more air, but I couldn't supply it.

I felt my eyes begin to close.

"I….I'm going to sleep now, Daikou," I said, closing them, "Good night. I love you. Tell Naruto I love him."

Her face now looked torn, as she said, "I love you too…..Koyami. I will."

I then fell asleep, the very last thing I heard was Naruto screaming my name.

Regular P.O.V.

Koyami closed her eyes. She stopped breathing. Hinata's eyes widened and she turned away towards Kurenai, who closed her eyes, whispered a soft prayer, and slowly let her tears fall down her face.

Tsunade clinched her fists, tears strolling fast down her face.

"No," Tsume whispered, "She…she can't be….Koyami…you can't be…"

She then turned Tetsuga, who held her.

"She can't be!" she screamed. Kuromaru looked towards the ground, trying to hide his tears.

Kiba whispered, "Koyami….sis….no….you…you can't leave us….no…." he knelt down and squeezed Akamaru into a comfort hug, sobbing into his fur. Akamaru whimpered.

Neji, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru released Naruto. Naruto just stood there, tears falling down his face.

"No….," he whispered. He stared at Koyami, who looked peaceful. "She can't be….," he continued, "No….." He looked at her left hand that held the ring. She still wore it.

Daikou nuzzled her face with Koyami's, not even bothering to stop the tears.

She whispered 'I love you' over and over again to Koyami, knowing well that she couldn't hear her.

Naruto then ran towards Koyami and fell to his knees at her. He buried his face into her hair and yelled, "KOYAMI!"

O…m….g…. I'm sorry. I cried so hard typing this chapter and I still am. There will be one more chapter….with something special in it. A funeral will be placed, and a life is lost still. I'm sorry. She will be gone…she will be gone from there lives. Please review…..

Dimunda


	16. Gone! Again!

Naruto sobbed into Koyami's chest, not wanting to leave her side, even if she was gone. He couldn't bring himself to leave. Daikou licked her face, even if she was gone. No one left. They all just stood there, staring at Koyami. 

"A hero to this village," an old woman said, "It's a shame she's gone…." 

A woman next to her nodded her head.

Tsunade looked around. People bowed their heads low, saying soft prayers to the gone girl. Tsunade caught words like 'hero', 'brave', and 'sweet'. 

Tsunade looked at Koyami's former teammates. Hinata was still crying, Kurenai still holding her. Kiba was still buried in Akamaru's fur. Shino was hiding his face in his hands. 

Tsunade's eyes still leaked tears.

"Shizune," she called. 

Shizune wiped her eyes, and asked, "Yes, me Lady?"

Tsunade looked at her seriously and said, "I'm going to do it."

Shizune's eyes widened, but she asked, "D-do what, Lady?" 

Tsunade looked at the peaceful Koyami, saying, "I'm going to bring her back." 

"No, me Lady, you can't!" Shizune yelled, "You'll die!"

"I know…," Tsunade plainly said. 

"I can't let you do this!" Shizune yelled. 

Tsunade looked at her and yelled, "Shizune, think about it! Naruto loves her, Shizune! I can't let him end up like me! Look how much Koyami's change him! Look how much she's changed the Daikou! A demon!" 

She turned towards Koyami. "I can't let them lose her," she softly said, "Not after all she's done for them." 

Shizune couldn't say anything. She knew Tsunade had made up her mind, and there was not point in trying to change it. 

"B-but, me Lady," Shizune asked, "Are you sure you know how to do it?"

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Maybe," she said. She then turned to Shizune and said, "We'll just have to see, now won't we?"

Shizune felt more tears fall down her face. 

Tsunade then walked towards Koyami. Naruto still lied on her chest, continuing to cry. He didn't care what people thought about him now. He wanted her to come back so badly. He _loved _her, and she _loved _him, but now that she was gone….

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto looked up, his eyes burning red from crying.

Tsunade smiled and said, "I need you to move, kay?" 

Naruto didn't want to listen to her, but he did. He moved off Koyami's chest, but not too far from Koyami. 

"Daikou," Tsunade said, "I need to move Koyami from you." 

Daikou wanted to protest, but she was too miserable to. She let Tsunade take her away from her, Koyami's body motionless. 

Never had Naruto ever seen Koyami so lifeless.

I guess that's why she's dead: Naruto thought, feeling an aching pain in his chest. 

Daikou didn't move far from Koyami either. 

Tsunade knelt beside Koyami, and stared at her. She moved a bang from Koyami's face, to behind her ear. Koyami may have had bruises on her face, but she still looked peaceful.

"Before I start," Tsunade started, looking at everyone, "I need to say something."

Everyone stared at her.

She said, "What I am about to do will kill me."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"-But," Tsunade continued, "I need to appoint the Sixth Hokage. Kakashi?"

Kakashi stared at her and said, "I'm sorry, my Lady, but I cannot. I do not think I can. I apologize." 

"It is alright, Kakashi," Tsunade said, "I know someone else."

She then turned towards Naruto.

He stared at her, bewildered. 

"Naruto," she began, "From this day forward, you are now known as the Sixth Hokage." 

Naruto's eyes widened. He was shocked. He would've been so happy right now, if Koyami was there….

"Lady Tsunade," an elderly man from the Council asked, "Are you sure it is wise to place Naruto as Hokage?"

She looked angrily at the man and said, "Naruto is perfectly capable of being Hokage! Do not doubt my choice!" 

No one dared to say anything else. 

She then turned back to Koyami, breathed in deeply, and exhaled deeply. She then placed her hands on top of Koyami's chest, and green chakra began to form.

Tsunade began to wince in pain.

"Tsunade, what're you doing!" Naruto asked, scared.

Tsunade smiled and said, "I'm bringing her back, Naruto." 

Naruto's eyes widened. He said, "But that means you'll…you'll…." 

"Yes, Naruto," she said, wincing once again, "It means I'll die. You'll take over for me."

Naruto stopped breathing. Tsunade began to wince. 

"Damn," she said, "I don't have enough chakra."

Then, Daikou placed a paw on Tsunade's right hand, white chakra glowing.

"I'm going to help you," Daikou said. 

Tsunade nodded her head, pushing her chakra harder. 

"Damn, it's still not enough," Tsunade said. 

Naruto then placed his hand on Tsunade's left, pushing chakra. They pushed harder and harder.

Tsunade's chakra then stopped. She breathed heavily, and fell to the ground, Naruto catching her head.

She breathed harder and harder.

"Naruto," she said, "I hope it works." 

She smiled. She then closed her eyes, and stopped breathing. 

"TSUNADE!" Shizune cried, falling to the ex-Hokage's side. 

There was nothing anyone could do anymore.

Naruto and Daikou looked eagerly at Koyami. 

Nothing….

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fists into the ground. "Now Tsunade's dead, and Koyami's not even alive! Tsunade died for nothing!"

Daikou frowned and turned away. 

They then heard a moan. Naruto and Daikou widened their eyes, but didn't look. 

"Wh-where am I?" a confused voice asked.

Naruto slowly looked up to see Koyami's bright blue eyes searching. 

"K-K-Koyami?" Naruto asked. 

Koyami looked up with her eyes and asked, "Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears.

He then jumped on top of her, yelling, "KOYAMI!" 

Everyone looked up and saw him embracing her.

Hinata's eyes grew bright, Kurenai smiled happily, Shino, well who knows what he was doing.

Kiba looked up from Akamaru, staring unbelievingly at his sister. Tsume looked out of Tetsuga's chest hopeful. Everyone looked at Koyami, staring.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto yelled, "You're alive!"

He let go of her, and she stared at him, unbelievingly.

"B-but how?" she asked. 

Naruto looked sadly at Lady Tsunade, Koyami following his gaze. 

She then gasped, her eyes widening. She saw the dead Hokage.

"She killed herself to bring me back to life?" she asked, fully knowing the answer. 

Naruto simply nodded his head. He turned to her, and touched her cheek with his hand.

"You're alive," he said, "And that's what she wanted." 

She looked frightened. She then embraced Naruto in a gigantic hug. 

"Naruto!" she yelled. 

She then let go of me and quickly kissed him on the lips. 

She then turned to face Daikou. She gave her a gigantic hug saying, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Daikou enjoyed her hugging her. She let out tears of joy from her eyes. 

She let go of Daikou and started to close her eyes. 

"I feel….woozy," she said, and then fell to the ground, passed out. 

"KOYAMI!" Daikou said, looking at her worriedly. 

"She's alright," Naruto managed to laugh, touching her cheek. "She's just tired."

He then looked at the crowd, and yelled, "I need medical ninjas!" 

Three male ninjas appeared in front of him, all saying, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Take her to the infirmary," Naruto said, holding back the gleam of being called Hokage. "Let the Daikou stay in with her. I want her to be guarded on the outside. Daikou will guard her from the inside. Kabuto escaped and I don't want him killing her after the 5th's sacrifice to bring her back. Understood?" 

They nodded their heads, picked up Koyami, and ran to the infirmary, Daikou running with them. 

"Be careful," he whispered.

He then stood up and was greeted by the elderly man from the Council.

"Hokage-sama," he said, "We will bury Tsunade tomorrow, and follow with your coronation. Is this alright?"

Naruto nodded his head, staring at the dead Tsunade. 

He then looked at everyone and smiled.

"I will not let you down," he said to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (the next day)

Naruto strolled down the infirmary halls. He was going to see if Koyami would come to the burial of Tsunade. Accompanying him, was Kiba. He wanted to see his sister.

"How do you think she is, Naruto?" Kiba asked worried. 

"I hope she's fine," Naruto said, reaching her door. Two ninjas stood aside from him, letting him through. 

He slowly turned the knob, opening the door. While opening it, he asked, "Koyami, are you alright?"

He felt a breeze in the room. He's eyes widened. 

Koyami's bed sheets were pulled down, and the bed was empty. He looked to see the Daikou missing and the window open. He ran to the window, and looked out of it, looking for Koyami. 

He turned around and said, "She's gone!"

Kiba yelled, "What!" 

He turned to the two ninja guarding her room, and he said, "I want someone to find her! She could've been kidnapped! Go!" 

"Yes, sir!" they said before disappearing. 

Naruto then ran out the room to go look for her. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daikou," Koyami said running through the forest with the wolf demon, "We should've told them we were leaving."

Daikou said, without looking at her, "It would have been more painful for you."

Koyami's eyes widened. She said, "That's true."

She then thought of Naruto. 

"But what about Naruto?" she asked, "Will I ever see him again?"

"Of course," Daikou replied.

"How long will we be gone?" Koyami asked.

Daikou sighed and said, "For quite some time. We have lots to do, places to be, and something important to do."

Koyami frowned. She looked at her ring. 

Naruto: she thought: I will come back someday, and when I do, if you haven't found someone else, I will marry you.

"We must find Lady Koyami!" a voice said from afar. 

Daikou looked back nervously and said, "We must hurry!" She began to speed up.

Koyami's eyes had widened at the next voice, "KOYAMI!" She looked back. She couldn't see him, but she knew it was Naruto's voice.

I'm sorry, Naruto: she thought: I will come back for you. I don't know how long it'll take, but I swear to you, I will be back. 

She squeezed her left hand, feeling the ring on her finger.

I promise: she thought.

So how was it? Crummy ending, I know. But guess what! There's going to be a sequel! I don't know the name of it, but here's a small summary:

Naruto stared at the figure in the black cloak. The figure took a step forward and Naruto charged after it. The figure moved and darted away from him. Naruto turned quickly, and pinned the figure into a tree, holding a kunai to the intruder's neck. 

"I'm going to kill you," he said, angrily. The girl had insulted his village and his love.

Naruto saw the figure smirk from under its hood. 

When the figure spoke, it was a woman's voice. She said, "You don't want to do that."

Naruto narrowed his eyebrows and growled, "And why not!" 

The figured smirked and she replied, "Because I'm the only one who has information on Koyami Somai."

What do you think? Help me think of a title by sending it in your review. Please don't be mad about the very end of this chapter, I couldn't think of anything. Please don't flame! Keep an eye out for the review though! Check my profile every day to see if I post it. I don't know when I'll post it! Thank you guys for always reading it. I love you all! 

Dimunda


End file.
